Code Geass: Leloucia of the Rebellion Version 2
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: Just as Lelouch meets his ends at the hands of Zero, he reawakens several minutes before the beginning of his conquest with all of his memories and as a girl? (Please note this is a repost, this version has been reviewed, revised, and beta-read by Myself, TomboyAce, and FemininePrince) (Discontinued Until Further Notice)
1. Episode 1 & 2

Chapter 1

_As the convoy proceeded along the street of the city, they were suddenly stopped when a figure appeared at the end of the street. As the figure came into view, everyone was surprised when they saw it was Zero._

"_Zero?" Rivalz gasped_

"_Zero?" Nunnally muttered_

"_Gah, Zero?" Tamaki grunted_

"_That's him, but Lelouch is over there." Kallen said_

"_Was that it? Was that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do?" Kallen realized_

_Suddenly Zero started to run towards the convoy, as he approached the Vincents began to shot at him, but Zero dodged each and every shot before jumping over the Knightmares._

"_Cease Fire, I'll take care of this interloper." Jeremiah ordered before drawing his wrist blade and charged at Zero_

_As Jeremiah approached, Zero leaped over him and boosted himself off of Jeremiah's back towards Lelouch._

"_Onward, masked knight." Jeremiah muttered to Zero_

_Landing in front of Nunnally, Zero then proceeded up the ramp of the coach. When Zero reach the top, Lelouch stood from his throne before drawing his gun, which was swatted away by Zero's sword. Backing up, a smile suddenly appeared on Lelouch's face before Zero used the sword to stab him in the chest then everything was silent._

"_Lelouch?!" Suzaku whispered to Lelouch_

"_The punishment for what you have done will be this then. You will live on always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world for eternity." Lelouch whispered to Suzaku_

"_This Geass, I do solemnly accept." Suzaku whispered back as he pulled his sword out of Lelouch's chest_

_Stumbling forward, Lelouch fell and slid down the ramp of the couch until he landed next to Nunnally._

"_Lelouch are you?" Nunnally muttered as she took Lelouch's hand into her own_

"_Uh, you mean everything you've done until now…Oh big brother, I love you." Nunnally cried_

"_Yes…I destroyed…the world…and created…a new." Lelouch said before dying_

"_You can't leave me. You can't…please open your eyes big brother. Please BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally screamed_

Suddenly a pair of purple eyes flicked open, looking around the owner of the eyes saw the ceiling of a room of some kind.

"Excuse me miss, but we are in the middle of a game. If you want to rest, do it on your own time." A voice suddenly stated

Looking down towards the voice, the owner of the eyes saw a Britannian noble sitting across from them with a chess board.

"What?" the owner of the eyes said with a girly voice

"It's your move, miss. So get to it, before I call the guards." The noble said

"Miss? Why are you calling me that and where am I?" The girl asked

"Leloucia, have you forgotten already. You're at a chess match that is being broadcasted to the entire city." A blue haired boy suddenly explained

"Rivalz? Who's Leloucia, my name is Lelouch." The girl said

"Leloucia did you hit your head or something? Lelouch is a boy's name and you're a girl." Rivalz explain

"What are you…" Was all the girl could say before noticing a pair of well developed breasts on the chest of her female Ashford Academy uniform

"What in the heck happened to me, I'm a girl." Leloucia said as she began to freak out

"Leloucia, what's wrong you're acting weird all of a sudden?" Rivalz asked as he began to comfort the girl

"I'm fine now Rivalz, thanks." Leloucia said as she began to calm down

"Wait a minute, this chess match. I remember this, this is the one I won in only 9 minutes." Leloucia pointed out

"Oh, are you saying you can turn the table of this chess match in only 9 minutes, impossible." The noble laughed

"If you're so confident that it's impossible then why don't you put your money where your mouth is. If I win my friend and I walk out of here scot free, but if you win I'll be your servant for as long as you see fit." Leloucia explained

"You have yourself a deal, young lady." The noble agreed

9 MINUTES LATER

"Impossible, your beat me and in only 9 minutes too." The noble complained

"Now that that's over, let us go Rivelz." Leloucia said as she proceeded out the door

"Hey Leloucia, why did you move your king to the front?" Rivelz asked as he hurried after the girl

"Because if the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Leloucia explained

"We apologize for the delay. Now his royal highness, Prince Clovis, 3rd prince of Britannia, will address the nation." A voice said through a news monitor

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative elevens, who chose to serve the Empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness; however as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all. And now everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the 8 who died for justice in a line of duty." Prince Clovis spoke through the monitor

"Well, aren't you going to join in?" Rivelz asked the girl

"No! What that guy is saying is complete bullshit." Leloucia replied

"Dang! That's dark, sister." Rivelz said

"It just his way of making us believe that the Japanese are our enemy." Leloucia explained

"Japanese? Why are you calling them that, we were told to only address them as Elevens." Rivelz said

"That's not important right now, let's just get back to the school." Leloucia suggested as she climbed into the sidecar of Rivelz's bike

"Right." Rivelz agreed as he got onto his bike and sped off

Suddenly a large carrier truck appeared behind them, before turning off the road and crashing into a construction zone.

"Was that our fault?" Rivelz asked

"Yeah, it is. You go get some help while I go check to see if they're okay." Leloucia said before throwing her helmet into the sidecar and running towards the truck

"Leloucia wait, the break line on the bike has been cut. How am I suppose to get help?" Rivelz yell to the girl

"How the heck should I know, figure it out you jackass. This truck, this is the truck C.C. was in, I have to save her." Leloucia though to herself

Climbing up the ladder on the side of the truck, Leloucia proceeded to the top before jumping into the hole on the roof of the truck. Landing next to what looked like a giant capsule of some kind, Leloucia began to examine it.

"C.C. is in this thing, but how do I open it." Leloucia thought to herself

Suddenly the truck began to move again. Gripping the support rails on the capsule, Leloucia kept herself stable.

"Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!" A voice suddenly announced

"Great, the royal guards are here." Leloucia said as she continued to examine the capsule

Suddenly a door opened next to her and a girl with crimson hair and vest-shorts suit walked through. The girl suddenly stopped upon seeing the purple-eyed girl. As they stared into each other's eyes, Leloucia broke the silence by saying, "Kallen, it's you."

"Wait, who are you and how do you know my name?" Kallen asked as she got into a fighting stance

"Oh, I'm…I'm Leloucia Lamperouge and I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in. I actually here because there's a girl inside of this capsule and I need to get her out." Leloucia explained

"A girl? That's impossible, that's a poisonous gas bomb. Now get away from it before I have to put you down." Kallen ordered

"But I'm telling you this isn't a poisonous gas bomb, there's really a girl inside of this capsule." Leloucia argued as she backed away from the capsule

"Gah, I don't have time to argue with you. You just sit still and I'll deal with you when I get back." Kallen said as she pushed the girl to the ground and got into Glasgow that was conveniently parked next to the capsule

Taking a seat next to the capsule, Leloucia watched as Kallen had the Knightmare jump out of the truck and engage the royal guards. While Kallen was fending off the royal guards, the truck sped along the highway a Sutherland suddenly landed in front of it, thinking fast the driver of the truck made a swift turn into the subway. As it proceeded further into the subway, the ground under the trunk suddenly collapsed, causing the truck to fall before breaking down completely. Using the last of his strength the truck driver opened the side door of the truck.

"Wait a minute, this moment. Any second now Suzaku should be flying in and kicking me." Leloucia realized

Suddenly out of nowhere a Britannian soldier appeared and was about to spin kick the girl. But with her earlier realization and quick reflexes, Leloucia grabbed the soldier by the leg before throwing him to the ground and restraining him.

"Suzaku, stop now." Leloucia said to the soldier

"How do you know my name, you terrorist scum?" The soldier asked

"Because, I'm Leloucia Lamperouge." Leloucia clarified as she got off the boy

"Leloucia? What are you doing here and how did you know it was me?" Suzaku asked as he removed his helmet and gas mask

"That's not important right now, what is important is you helping me to get this capsule open." Leloucia said

"The capsule, but there's poisonous gas in it, why would you want to open it?" Suzaku asked

"You don't understand, your superiors lied to you. There isn't any poisonous gas, there a girl inside of this capsule and I need to get her out." Leloucia said

Suddenly the capsule began to open, thinking fast, Suzaku quickly shoved his gas mask over Leloucia's face. When the capsule complete opened, both Leloucia and Suzaku saw there was nothing but a green-haired girl inside of the capsule.

"C.C.!" Leloucia called as she push Suzaku off of herself and proceeded to lift the girl out of the capsule

As Leloucia undid the straps and zippers on the girl's restrainer suit, Suzaku asked, "That's not poisonous gas, what is it?"

Suddenly a set of lights came on and a group of armed men had their guns aimed at Leloucia, C.C., and Suzaku.

Approaching the men, Suzaku asked, "What's going on, I was told this was poisonous gas."

"How dare you question orders?" The captain yelled

"This is bad. I need to get C.C. to a safer spot, so she can grant me Geass." Leloucia thought

"However enlight of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists." The captain order as he held a gun out for Suzaku

"But she's not a terrorist, she's a civilian who got caught up in this." Suzaku argued

"You insubordinate little…that's an order. Didn't you swear your life to Britannia?" The captain commanded

"Yes, but…but I can't." Suzaku replied

"What?" The captain asked

"I won't do it, sir. I won't shot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir." Suzaku admitted

"Very well." The captain acknowledged as he pointed the gun at Suzaku and shot him in the back

"Suzaku!" Leloucia cried out

"Well, Britannian school girl not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl, after you secure her kill the student." The captain ordered

"Yes, my lord." The soldiers acknowledged

Suddenly the front of the truck exploded and in the confusion Leloucia grabbed a radio from the wreckage before lifting C.C. into her arms then escaped. When they were safe, Leloucia slipped the radio into her pocket then leaned C.C. against a wall and said, "C.C., I need you to grant me the power of Geass."

"Why should I?" C.C. asked

"So I can stop the chaos." Leloucia answered

"Which chaos, Britannia's or the world's?" C.C. continued

"Both. Now grant me Geass." Leloucia demanded

"Huh. Even now you're still a slave driver, Lelouch." C.C. pointed out

"Wait, what? You remember who I am, how?" Leloucia asked

"That's not important right now, what is important is me giving you the power you need to fight." C.C. explained

"Right." Leloucia agreed

"Leloucia vi Britannia, do agree to grant my wish in return for this power known as Geass?" C.C. asked

"Of course, do you even need to ask?" Leloucia agreed

"Then I grant to you the power of the kings." C.C. said as she kiss the girl on the forehead

Suddenly Leloucia's school uniform was replaced with a dark purple body suit. Attached to the chest of the body suit was a black breastplate adorn with gold engraving, on the arms were black gauntlets with V-shaped bladed attached to the tips, the legs were completely armored with black thigh high armored Landspinner heels. Her hair was rolled up against the back of her head and was covered by an armored variation of the Zero mask, completely hiding the her face except for a left eye, which now glowed with a Geass.

"Wait, what is this? A new Geass?" Leloucia asked in a surprisingly masculine voice as she examined the suit

"Indeed, this one will allow you to fight alongside the Black Knights. Behold your new power, The Zero!" C.C. explained

"Thanks, Shizuku. I have to go now, get yourself back to the Ashford Manor." Leloucia said

"Shizuku, I see you still remember my name." C.C. chuckled as she got to her feet and proceeded to leave the subway

As the girl left, Leloucia started down the opposite direction.

"Hey, you there! Freeze!" The captain yelled as he and his soldier appeared out of nowhere

"Oh, before you kill me, I have one thing to say." Leloucia said

"Very well then, what are your last words?" The captain asked

"I'm Zero, command you to die!" Leloucia declared as she fire the V-shaped blade attached to the wrists of her suit

"Wait, what is this…gaahhh!" The captain and his soldiers screamed as the Geass blade cut through them

"Huh, this new Geass is really something. I've got to thank Shizuku when I get back home." Leloucia though as she examined the dead bodies of the captain and his soldier

Suddenly a Sutherland burst in and after examining the area, a feminine voice spoke from the onboard speakers, "Hey you, what happen here. Answer me or I'll…"

"What do you think happened, I killed these soldiers." Leloucia simple replied

"Why you! Identify yourself, now!" the voice said as it used the Sutherland to shot the area around Leloucia

"Very well then. I am the newly appointed Knight of Zero and I am here by order of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia. Here's my ID Badge, after you confirm my identity, I may consider forgiving you for interrupting my mission." Leloucia said as she placed her Ashford Academy Student ID on the ground before backing away from it and holding her hands visible next to her head

"You a Knight of the Round?! Please stay where you are until I confirm you ID." Villetta said as she got out of the Sutherland

"It Villetta, I can't kill her, I'm going to need her for the future." Leloucia thought to herself

Using the Landspinners attached to her heels, Leloucia flashed herself next to Villetta before striking her on the back of her head, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry Villetta, but I'm going to need to borrow your Sutherland." Leloucia said as she retook the Student ID before taking the launch key from Villeta and got into the Knightmare Frame

As Leloucia put the key into the ignition port, her Geass suddenly pulsated. Covering her eye with her hand, Leloucia started the Sutherland. As the Knightmare sped through the Shinjuku Ghetto, Leloucia pulled out the radio she had gotten from the wreckage and said into the radio, "Kallen? Ohgi? Tamaki? Anyone in the Japanese Resistance, come in."

"Who is this and how do you know who we are?" Kallen's voice suddenly replied through the radio

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, you'll just have to trust me." Leloucia said

"To win?" Kallen asked

Using her Knightmare, Leloucia climbed to the top of a damaged building and watched as Kallen's Glasgow was being chased by two Sutherlands

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Kallen asked

"First, get onto the train tracks to get to the west entrance." Leloucia instructed

Using her Glasgow, Kallen got onto the tracks and began heading towards the west entrance, as the Sutherlands continued to follow, then asked, "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Since you trusted me, you're going to win. Now jump onto the train." Leloucia continued

As she jumped over the train, the first Sutherland began to force the train to stop. As the other Sutherland began to jump over the first one and train, Leloucia launched her Knightmare's Slash Harkens at it, destroying it. She then began to shot at the first Sutherland, until the pilot eject to safety.

"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland…wait where did you go?" Kallen asked as she notice Leloucia's Knightmare had vanished

Suddenly a group of resistance member called out to the girl, "Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"What he contacted you too?" Kallen asked

"He sure did and Yoshi and his group should be here soon." Ohgi replied

"Are you in charge?" Leloucia suddenly asked through the radio

"Uh, yeah." Ohgi replied

"I present you with the cargo of that train over there; they are tool for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders." Leloucia explained

"Ah, Knightmare Frames!" Kallen gasped as opened the storage car connected to the train

"Hey you, in the Glasgow." Leloucia said

"Yeah?" Kallen replied

"You stay where you are. Your unit will run decoy, you got that?" Leloucia instructed

"Understood." Kallen answered

"How is the energy on your Knightmare?" Leloucia asked

"About 15 minutes worth." Kallen replied

"Then recharge it. In 10 minutes, I'll contact you will you with your next instructions." Leloucia said

As she watched the soon to be Black Knight prepare, Leloucia turned her attention towards Prince Clovis' compound and began thinking, "My Geass has changed how am I suppose to get into Clovis' compound now?"

10 MINUTES LATER

"Hey, are you certain about this whole thing?" Tamaki asked

"I am pretty sure, the Britannians may have you outnumbered but you have me and you also have a plan." Leloucia explained

"He's right you guys." Ohgi said

"Anyways, can you move it should operate the same way to what you're use to." Leloucia asked

"Can't you tell us who you are, at less your name." Ohgi asked

"I can't do that what if these signals are being intercepted. Anyway, if the Glasgow is on schedule them enemy Sutherlands, most likely 2 of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shot them through the wall." Leloucia explained

"This guy is out of his mind, right?" Tamaki asked

"Everyone, check you weapons." Ohgi ordered

"What? Are you serious?" Tamaki asked

20 SECONDS LATER

"3.2. !" Ohgi signaled before they began to fire at the Sutherland on the other side of the wall

"Good this battle is going exactly like the first time." Leloucia thought to herself

"Now, three of you move 100 meter to the right then fire your Slash Harken at 3 o'clock." Leloucia instructed

"You heard him, do what the voice says." Ohgi ordered

"Damn, what else does he what us to do?" Tamaki complained

"I need one of you to take out that gunship, one of you to take out that BTR, and the rest of you are to continue with the advance." Leloucia instructed

As the Black Knights took out the Britannian Sutherlands, some began to brake from there guard posts and entered the battle.

"Just like last time, Clovis moved some more units into battle. Hey Glasgow girl, do you have an area mapped?" Leloucia asked

"Yeah, I have a map of the old town but it doesn't have any landmarks." Kallen replied

"That will do. Mission number 3 now. All units retreat underground and wait for my signal" Leloucia stated

As the Black Knights proceeded underground, Leloucia deployed a decoy marker right above their location. Leloucia then watched as the Britannian Sutherlands gathered around the decoy then said, "Now! Glasgow girl fire your Slash Harken at the wall above your then retreat to a safe location."

"Roger!" Kallen replied as she fire her Slash Harken causing the wall to collapse causing the Britannian Sutherlands to fall to their destruction

"Huh, what is that?" Tamaki suddenly asked

"Enemy detected." A Black Knight said

"The Lancelot, damn Suzaku stop doing the right thing." Leloucia through to herself

"All units retreat and do not confront the enemy." Leloucia ordered

"Roger." The Black Knights replied

Suddenly a white Knightmare Frame appeared in front of Leloucia's Sutherland.

"What? Impossible, how did he find me so fast? No matter." Leloucia thought

"Are you the one in command, surrender now and I'll spare your life." Suzaku said as he Lancelot Spinzaku kicked the Sutherland

"Gah, any minute now Kallen should be here to give me enough time to escape." Leloucia thought

"Hey, I'm returning the favor." Kallen said as the Glasgow appeared out of nowhere and distracted the Lancelot.

"Thanks." Leloucia said before she began to retreat

"Hey, get back here!" Suzaku ordered as she destroyed Kallen's Glasgow then began chasing after Leloucia's Sutherland

"Gah, Suzaku is following me. Oh yeah, to get him to stop I got to put a civilian in danger." Leloucia remembered as she began to shot randomly

As Leloucia shot, buildings began to collapse and fall. Suddenly a woman and her child appeared in the fall rubble. Thinking fast, Suzaku stopped following Leloucia and used the Lancelot to safely catch the falling civilians.

"Huh, I knew it. He always has to play the hero." Leloucia thought as deployed the Sutherland's cockpit ejection system and began putting distance between her and the Lancelot

When her ejected cockpit landed, Leloucia got out and deactivated her Geass. Then began to head towards Prince Clovis' compound, as she got closer she found a dead soldier. Scanning the area, Leloucia saw that no one was around then proceeded to take the soldier's uniform before continuing towards the compound. As she reached the compound, Leloucia was stopped by the soldier, who said, "Stop there. Your ID, this is Prince Clovis' personal transport."

"My name is Edward Eckhart. I've just been reassigned to protect Prince Clovis' compound." Leloucia said as she pulled out the ID of the dead soldier

"I didn't get any reassignment order." The soldier said

"Please, protecting Prince Clovis is our highest priority." Leloucia persuaded

"Very well then, but I'm watching you." The soldier said as he let Leloucia pass

Proceeding into the compound, Leloucia headed to the central control room. Entering the control room she then shot each of the tacticians before knocking Bartley unconscious, leaving Prince Clovis sitting alone. As Leloucia approached Prince Clovis, he suddenly asked, "Who…who are your and what do you want?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is you calling off your soldiers." Leloucia stated

"Why you! What makes you think you can order me around?" Clovis asked angrily

"Me, Leloucia vi Britannia, the eleventh Princess of Britannia." Leloucia stated as she removed her soldier helmet

"Little sister is that you?" Clovis asked in astonishment

"Yes, it is me, big brother. Now please call off your soldiers before I make you." Leloucia said as she reactive her Geass then proceeded to point her gauntlet at the prince

"Well, I guess I can do that since you being oh so respectful." Clovis said sarcastically

Getting out of his chair, Clovis walked to the control console then turned on the intercom radio and said, "Attention all forces, cease fire at once. I, Clovis, third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any building or property."

"Thanks, Brother." Leloucia said playful as she continued to point her gauntlet at the Prince

"No problem, I guess. So what should we do now sing a lively ballad or play a game of chess?" Clovis asked sarcastically as he took his seat on his chair

"Now doesn't that have a familiar ring to it? The two of us would always play chess together when we were young, but of course I would always win. But no, I've come because you need to die." Leloucia stated


	2. Episode 3 & 4

Chapter 2

"I'm overjoyed, Leloucia. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold, but isn't a little early for jokes. Come on, we should depart for the homeland together immediately." Clovis suggested

"So you can use me as a tool for diplomacy, I now know the real reason why I was sent to Japan." Leloucia stated

"Wait, what are you going to do to me. Please, what do you want? Power? Wealth? Information, I'll tell you who kill your mother. Just please don't kill me." Clovis begged

"My mother's killer? Ha, I already know who killed my mother and beside you don't know who did it, do you?" Leloucia laughed

"Wait, you know? Then who, who killed Lady Marianne?" Clovis asked

"Sorry but you don't need that kind of information for where you're going. Now, die!" Leloucia declared as she impaled Clovis with her gauntlet

"Rest in peace, big brother." Leloucia said before leaving the compound

THE NEXT DAY

"Wake up, Leloucia! I know your sleeping because your hands stopped moving." Milly said as she began slapping the girl with a piece of paper

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?" Leloucia replied as she jerked awake

"Serves you right for ditching me." Rivalz said

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked

"Oh, uh…" Leloucia muttered

"That's enough you guys. Let's not get sidetracked, if we don't think of a fix for the club activates budget. We won't have money for anything at all." Milly explained

"And if it comes down to that…" Nina started

"Then clubs will start to get pissed. I don't want them all to come charging in here." Rivalz finished

"Rivalz can't you be a more serious student council member." Milly stated

"You know it would have been nice of you, if you reminded of this mess a day ago." Shirley complained

"Well I'd have to say a day later, then we would have given up." Rivalz said

"Come on guys, focus. This is important." Leloucia argued

"She right your guys. GUTS!" Milly suddenly yelled

"Are you trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked

"Yep, I want you guys to put your all into this." Milly explained

"Right, but I don't think your magic will do a whole lot." Leloucia stated

"Well actually, it's gotten me going, madam president." Shirley said

"Supple and willing, I like that." Milly said

"I've trained well in the gymnastics club." Shirley said with confidence

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly corrected with a smile

"What?" Shirley asked curiously

"You're a 10, just like Leloucia. From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom by the way, you're both filling out in all the right places." Milly said as she began staring at both Shirley and Leloucia

"What are you talking about, you pervert." Shirley stuttered as she covered her bust

LATER

"Geez, our president is just a dirty old pervert on the inside, checking us out with her dirty mind." Shirley said

"Well, that's Milly for you." Nina stated

"Haha, look on the bright side. We got the budget balance didn't we?" Rivalz pointed out

"My god, poisonous gas in Shinjuku. That's freaky, Shinjuku is only 30 minute from here. I saw smoke in Shinjuku, it must have been the gas. Are they saying anything else about it?" Said a group of students

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked

"I'm not sure about it ether, Shirley." Leloucia replied

"Kallen, it's been ages. Are you alright? Sophie's been worried all this time. Your okay though, right?" said a group of girls

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a while. Anyway I stay home any longer, I'll never catch up." Kallen replied

Taking her seat, Leloucia began to eye Kallen. Suddenly Rivalz popped out of nowhere and said, "Hey there, Leloucia. See something you like, you've got a thing for her don't you?"

"It's not like that. I just think this is a rare event, she hasn't been here at school since this whole term started." Leloucia admitted

"Kallen Stadtfeld, they say she was sick or something, and she barely showed up at school last year ether. Still her grades are at the top of the class and she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which mean she's well breed and rolling in money. Man, you sure know how to pick them." Rivalz explained

"Gah, I told you it's not like that." Leloucia growled

"You don't have to hide it." Rivalz encouraged

"Oh my god, it's a bee! Run Kallen!" the group of girls all screamed

"Why is a bee after me? Is there a hive nearby? God, I hate this. Why do I have to act so fragile and weak?" Kallen said before notice Leloucia standing behind her

"Oh, can I help you?" Kallen asked in a fake voice

"You don't recognize me or do I have you confuse with another girl who threaten to put me down?" Leloucia replied

"What are you talking about?" Kallen continued with the fake voice

"Come on, we met in Shinjuku yesterday. You threaten to put me down if I didn't back away from the poisonous gas bomb you stole." Leloucia explained

"Shinjuku? A poisonous gas bomb? Why would you bring those up?" Kallen asked with the fake voice

"Kozuki, stop pretending. I know everything. I know you were at Shinjuku. I know you're a Japanese Britannia half breed. I know about the resistance. So you can drop the act." Leloucia demanded

"What? Where did you get the information? Answer me this instant!" Kallen ordered as she got ready to attack Leloucia

"Zero told me, you know the voice that instructed you in Shinjuku. And if you don't want to blow our cover, I suggest you continue to act like you're weak and fragile." Leloucia lied

"Hey! Lulu. Kallen. You know it's almost time for chem. lab, two better get a move on." Shirley suddenly called from a window

"Thanks." Kallen said back in her fake voice

"I'll explain everything later, but for now just lay low." Leloucia explained as she and Kallen began walking to class

AT THE ASHFORD MANOR

"Well, what should we do? She may be late again tonight." Sayako asked

"No, we can wait. Beside she promised Nunnally, they would have dinner together." Shizuku said

"Okay then. There it's finished." Sayako stated as she handed an origami crane to Nunnally

"A bird?" Nunnally asked as she began to feel the crane

"Yes, Nunnally. It's a crane." Shizuku told her

"Amazing the Japanese is so skillful." Nunnally said before turning her attention towards the door

"Lady Nunnally, what is it?" Sayako asked

"Sorry, I'm so late, baby sis." Leloucia said as she walked through the door

"Hi, Leloucia. Welcome home." Nunnally said

"Yes, welcome home my lady." Sayako added

"Indeed, welcome back my love." Shizuku suddenly stated

"No place like it guys, right?" Leloucia asked

"I'll go prepare dinner." Sayako said as she got up and left the room

"I'll come and help you." Shizuku suggested as she got up and followed maid

"So how was your day, Nunnally?" Leloucia asked

"Oh, Miss Sayako and Miss Shizuku were teaching me about the art of origami. Fold a piece of paper the right way and you can make birds, boats, or almost anything." Nunnally explained

"Slow down baby sister, you don't have to tell me everything. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Leloucia assured

"Yeah, you're right, thanks." Nunnally thanked

"You're very welcome." Leloucia said

"I'm so happy, because last night you surprised me. When came home with a girlfriend." Nunnally said

"Did I, I'm sorry. I just had a lot of my mind." Leloucia explained

"Hey." Nunnally called to Leloucia

"Yes, baby sister?" Leloucia asked

"They say if you fold 1000 of these cranes your wish will come true. So if there is anything you want to wish for…" Nunnally started

"No. No. Not really. What about you, did you wish for anything?" Leloucia asked

"Well, I wish the world was a gentler place." Nunnally admitted

"Of course. Okay then, I promise to make you…no, I promise to make everyone a gentler world." Leloucia stated

"Really big sister, thank you." Nunnally said

LATER

"Okay, Sayako is putting Nunnally to bed. We should be safe now, so explain Shizuku. How come we're in the past? Why am I a girl and why does everyone remember me as one?" Leloucia asked

"Well…to tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened. All I know is one minute I'm watching Suzaku kill you then the next thing I know, I'm inside the Anti-Geass Capsule." Shizuku explained

"Okay? Then why is my Geass different?" Leloucia asked

"Now that I know the answer to, the reason your Geass is different because this time I wanted you to have a way to fight. It took a lot of mental willpower to get you that Geass, so you better be graceful." Shizuku stated

"Great, but we still know why we're back at this point in time. Now I have to relive my life and as a girl." Leloucia complained as she fell onto her bed in anxiety

"Yes, but this time you have me." Shizuku comforted as she sat next to the girl on the bed

"Yeah, this time I have an immortal witch with the body of a teenage girl. Everything is going to be so much better." Leloucia said sarcastically

"Come on don't be like that, besides you should get some rest. You're going to need it tomorrow if you're going to make preparations to rescue Suzaku." Shizuku reminded

"Oh yeah that's right, Suzaku is going to be convicted of murdering Clovis. But this time when I rescue him, I'll make sure to get him to join my side." Leloucia stated

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, Kallen do you think you can spare a minute. I want to have a word with you?" Leloucia asked

"Sure, I was wondering when you're going to ask." Kallen replied

Leaving the classroom, Leloucia lead Kallen to the student council clubhouse. As they entered, Kallen suddenly said, "I didn't even know this room existed."

"It's the clubhouse for the student council, they built it as a ballroom for various events." Leloucia explained

"And we won't be disturbed by anyone here?" Kallen asked

"Yes, that is correct." Leloucia assured

"Here it is, found it! Look!" Shirley's voice suddenly called out

"What a relief you found our lab data." Nina stated

"Good, my ass is killing me." Rivalz complained

"Were you able to find it? I'm finished up on my end, should we dig in." Milly said as she walked in wheeling a cart of food

"I thought you said we wouldn't be disturbed here." Kallen whispered

"I thought so too." Leloucia whispered back

"Why are they here?" Kallen asked

"Uh, Milly what is all this?" Leloucia asked

"Leloucia don't you know, that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. By the way I'm Milly, the president of the council, it's a pleasure to meet you." Milly explained

"Oh, thank you the pleasure is all mine." Kallen said

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there is anything you need help with, I'm your man. Hi, I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club, welcome. Um hi there, my name is Nina." Rival, Shirley, and Nina all introduced

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kallen said

"Shirley, I'm sorry but would you mind setting these on the table for me?" Nunnally asked as she was wheeled in by a blonde haired girl with a several boxes of pizza and some sweets

"Oh, sure Nunna." Shirley replied as she took the pizzas and sweets from Nunnally's lap and set them on a the table

"Nunnally, what are you doing here? And who is that pushing you?" Leloucia asked

"What, you don't remember. This is Alice Marigold, she's Nunnally's best friend." Milly introduced

"Yeah, I make sure the other girls don't bully Nunnally because she can't walk or see." Alice said proudly

"We're still in the middle school group, so we can't be on the council yet." Nunnally explained

"That's alright, you're members to us." Rivalz assured along with Nina

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen." Nunnally greeted

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you as well." Kallen said sweetly

"Alright, should we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz suggested as she produced a bottle

"What, champagne?" Shirley asked

"Yeah, but we're on the student council. We shouldn't." Nina stated

"Ah, come on loose up you guys." Rivalz laughed

"No way, we're going to get in trouble." Shirley said as she tried to grabbed the bottle from Rivalz

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked

"Oh nothing, here Nunnally." Alice assured as she put a glass of soda into Nunnally's hand

"Hey, Leloucia heads up." Rivalz called out as he threw the bottle to the girl

"What?" Leloucia mutter as she caught the bottle

"I'm not letting you get away with this too, Leloucia." Shirley said as she tackled Leloucia

As both Leloucia and Shirley fell to the ground, the cork of the bottle suddenly shot out at Kallen. With quick reflexes, Kallen swatted away the cork, but then the champagne suddenly shot out of the bottle like a fountain right on to Kallen's head.

"Uh, what just happen?" Nunnally asked

"Nothing much." Alice shrugged

"Uh, why don't you go take a shower, I'll have someone bring you some dry clothes to wear." Milly suggested

"Sure, thanks." Kallen said before proceeding to the bathroom

IN THE BATHROOM

"Gees, this is why I hate Britannians." Kallen muttered to herself

"Hey, it's me Leloucia. I brought you a change of clothes." Leloucia said as she knocked on the door

"Come on in, I've already drawn the curtain." Kallen called out

"Sorry about this, I know they can be a little over the top." Leloucia said as she walked in

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while." Kallen assured

"These are some of my clothes. It's a dress, I hope you don't mind." Leloucia said

"It's fine, don't worry about it. That's was fast, did you run all the way to the dorms?" Kallen asked

"Actually, I live here. It would be pretty hard for my sister to live in the dorms. So Milly lets us stay here as a favor." Leloucia explained

"Oh, I see." Kallen said

"I guess I relay you the message from Zero. He saids he's glad you're still alive Glasgow Girl and he wants to meet with you on the Observation deck of Tokyo Tower on the day after tomorrow, alright. Anyway, I'll be in the hall, when you're done we can go back to the clubhouse together." Leloucia relayed

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"The council doesn't require you do that much work, besides some occasional paper work we will sometimes plan school events." Leloucia explained

"You mean like the Culture Festival?" Kallen asked

"Yeah like that, along with the Crossdresser's ball, the Silence Party, and the Swimsuit Day." Leloucia replied

"What's up with that?" Kallen asked

"Blame our president. You will be spending most of your time with her, so I hope you're ready." Leloucia answered

"Leloucia, it's awful." Nunnally cried out

"What is it?" Leloucia asked

"Prince Clovis has been killed." Milly stated

"They say he was murder." Alice added

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us, he fought for justice against all of the Elevens. He died of murder, we must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will. We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news; the man suspected for murder has been apprehended. According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi." Jeremiah Gottwald said through a news broadcast

LATER THAT DAY

"That was Suzaku they mention on the news wasn't it?" Nunnally asked

"Yeah, it looks like he's still alive." Leloucia replied as she helped the girl into her bed

"It's been ages; I haven't seen him since the war ended. And big sister." Nunnally said

"What is it?" Leloucia asked

"It wasn't true what they said on the new, right?" Nunnally asked back

"Of course not, Suzaku would never do anything like that. They just made a mistake." Leloucia assured

"Yeah, it must be." Nunnally agreed before falling silently asleep

"Good night, baby sister." Leloucia muttered

THE NEXT DAY

"The Purebloods what?" Shirley asked

"From what I understand, they're saying only pureblooded Britannians should be allowed to serve in the military." Leloucia explained

"Hey Leloucia, you got anything going on later? After all, classes have been canceled for the day. Besides everyone has been asking for a rematch." Rivalz asked

"You are not gambling!" Shirley scolded

"Come on, don't be a stick in the mud." Rivalz begged

"She's right though, I think it's time to quit. I got something really important to do anyway." Leloucia stated

"You do, what is it?" Shirley asked

"I'm getting a piece of the action, right?" Rivalz asked

"I don't think this is up your alley." Leloucia stated

AT TOKYO TOWER

"16:00 at Tokyo Tower, why here of all places." Kallen thought

"It was Kururugi, who contacted us wasn't it?" Ohgi asked

"Hard to say." Kent replied

"Yeah, he might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen." Toru added

"Then we're in danger here, we should go." Kent stated

"Attention please, paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personal belongings has been turned in at the information desk on the observation deck." An announcer called out

"I'm Kallen Stadtfeld." Kallen said as she approached the information desk

"Here, I think this phone belongs to you." The desk lady said as she handed a phone to Kallen

"Yeah, thanks." Kallen said sweetly as she took the phone

As she walked away from the information desk, the phone in her hand began to vibrate. Look in at the caller id, Kallen thought, "Zero?"

"Uh, hello?" Kallen asked as she answered the phone

"I want you to board the outbound train from train line 5 and bring your friends." Leloucia instructed

"What? Why?" Kallen asked

"I wish to meet with you and your associates." Leloucia answered

LATER ON THE TRAIN 5

"We're here but what now?" Ohgi asked

"I don't know, he just told us to meet him on this train." Kallen explained

Suddenly, Kallen's phone began to vibrate again. Answering it, Kallen asked, "What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?" Leloucia asked

"The Britannian City, it was stolen away from us and built from our sacrifices." Kallen explained

"Now look to your left, what do you see now?" Leloucia asked

"I see our city, remnants of our city after the Britannians sucked it dry." Kallen added

"Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train." Leloucia instructed

Gesturing to her friends, Kallen began to proceed to the front of the train. As they entered the next train car, they were stopped by a masked figure. Stepping forward, Kallen asked, "Was it you who contacted us in Shinjuku?"

"What did you think of my tour of the settlement?" Leloucia asked

"Your tour, what the hell are you talking about?" Ohgi replied

"I wanted you to full grasp the two. The settlement and the ghettos." Leloucia explained

"Yeah, we know there's a huge difference between the two. A harsh one, that's why we resist them." Ohgi said

"You're wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Leloucia stated

"Fall?" Ohgi asked

"It's nothing more than childish nuisance." Leloucia added

"Are you calling us a bunch of kid?" Kent asked angrily

"You should know your enemy; it's not people but Britannia itself. It's a war you much wage but not on the innocent, take up your sword and fight for justice." Leloucia stated

"Oh please, that's easy enough to say isn't it, hiding behind that mask. Why should we even trust you?" Kallen asked

"Yeah, she's right. Lose the mask." Kent added

"Yeah, aren't you going to show us your face or not?" Toru agreed

"Very well, I'll prove myself by doing the impossible." Leloucia assured

THE NEXT DAY

"Are we ready?" Leloucia asked

"Yeah, I guess." Kallen answered

"Alright, prepare to move out. You girl, you'll drive the decoy and you get into the MR-1 Knightmare Frame then proceed to train tracks under the rendezvous point just in case, but I'm 100% positive you won't need to do anything. Understood?" Leloucia asked

"Okay?" Kallen stuttered

"Right." Ohgi replied as he got into the Knightmare then sped off

AT THE RENDEZVOUS POINT

"Any moment. Any moment now. It's a sight to see people lining the route, all of them waiting on baiting breath. Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass, Honorary Britannian and former Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi. I see them, Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way. Voices of scorn growing ever louder, voices bearing testament to a people's love for their prince, raining their judgment now on a terrorist. Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be residing over this trial as Acting-Consul." The news anchor announced as Jeremiah's convoy began to proceed down the route

"Acting-Consul Jeremiah." A guard radioed

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked

"A vehicle is approaching the main highway from Third, we just let it through just as you ordered but…" The guard explained

"Do you believe the target can be a terrorist vehicle?" Jeremiah asked

"Well sir, its Clovis' car." The guard stated

"The Prince's car? Well, it looks like we got a comedian, don't worry about it and let them through. All forces halt here." Jeremiah ordered

"This is not a scheduled stop, could there have been some sort of accident? This is Sight 5, there is a vehicle approaching them. It's Prince Clovis' personal transport and it heading straight toward the convoy." The news anchor reported

"Oh, I hope they can't tell its fake." Kallen thought

"_I see it's just you two then." Leloucia said_

"_I'm sorry, we just need a little more time…" Ohgi begged_

"_No, the two of you will do just fine." Leloucia stated_

"_Come on that's ridiculous, there will be too many of them." Kallen said_

"_With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play. I'll need this by tomorrow, all that matters is the exterior." Leloucia explained as she pulled out a picture_

"You dare desecrate his highness' transport? Come out of there!" Jeremiah ordered as the car pulled up

Getting out of the car, Leloucia proceeded forward then said, "I am Zero."

"Who is this person, this man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy?" The news anchor asked

"I've seen enough Zero, it's over!" Jeremiah stated as he fired a shot from his gun into the air

Suddenly out of the sky, Sutherland reinforcements surrounded Zero and the car.

"First things first, why don't you lose the mask." Jeremiah ordered

Snapping her fingers, the back of the car fell apart revealing C.C.'s Anti-Geass capsule, as Leloucia thought to herself, "That's right, Jeremiah never got a look of what's inside, so he must think its poisonous gas."

"You bastard! Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah asked

"An exchange, this for Kururugi." Leloucia stated as she pointed at the capsule

"This boy is charged with high treason for murdering a prince, I can't hand him over to the likes of you." Jeremiah stated

"No, you are wrong. Kururugi didn't murder Prince Clovis, I did." Leloucia announced

"Ah crap, there no way out of this. We are so screwed" Kallen thought

"You insolent little worm, how dare you present yourself to us in a car that mocks his majesty and suddenly announce to the city you're his killer." Jeremiah raged as he gestured the Sutherlands to take their aim

"I be careful with those, you wouldn't want the public to learn of your secret do you?" Leloucia stated

"My secret what are you talking about, you terrorist scum?" Jeremiah demanded

"I'm talking about what happened at the Aries Villa…about Marianne and the oranges." Leloucia said

"The Aries Villa? Marianne? Oranges? What is he talking about?" the crowd began to mutter

"If I am killed your secret will go viral to the whole city." Leloucia explained

"Marianne and the oranges? How do you know about that? Gah, fine. You, soldier, release Kururugi now." Jeremiah ordered

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you doing?" Villetta called out

"Do not question my orders, now get that boy over here." Jeremiah demanded as he had his Sutherland point it guns at both Kewell's and Villetta's Knightmares

"Wait, what are you thinking?" Kewell asked

"This is an order, release Suzaku Kururugi now!" Jeremiah yelled as he had his Sutherland shove it guns towards Kewell and Villetta themselves

As Suzaku was released, everyone then watched in amazement as the boy got into the fake car before it sped off.

AT THE RESISTANCE HIDEOUT

"Man, I didn't think he could do that." Toru said

"Yeah." Kent agreed

"That's bullshit, how many times can a bluff like that work?" Tamaki complained

"I'll give him credit though; I admit it no one else could have pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front and certainly not me. We always thought a full on war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all. But maybe with him it is." Ohgi explained

INSIDE A LOCKED ROOM

"I would appear they treated you rather roughly, now you know what they are really like, Suzaku. Britannian is rotten, if you wish to bring change to this world then join me." Leloucia said

"Is it true, are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked

"Yes, it is." Leloucia simply answered

"Okay then, why should join the killer of Britannian's Viceroy." Suzaku asked

"Because I'm not asking you to join me as the leader of the resistance, I'm asking you to join me as my friend." Leloucia stated as she deactivated her Geass

"Uh, Leloucia? You're Zero, but how? Why?" Suzaku asked in astonishment

"Because this world isn't what you think it is." Leloucia answered

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku asked

"I cannot explain everything now, but you need to trust me." Leloucia said

"I do trust you, that why I'm going to join you." Suzaku stated

"Good, you will be a great help to the future." Leloucia said

"Don't misunderstand; I'm not joining to help you. I'm joining to find out if what you're saying is true or not." Suzaku explained

"I appreciate you honesty, for now return to the Britannians and wait. I will come to you if I need help." Leloucia replied

"Right. And Leloucia, thanks for saving me." Suzaku said before he started walking back to the Britannian city


	3. Episode 5 & 6

Chapter 3

"I'm back." Leloucia said as she entered the Ashford Manor

"Welcome home, big sister." Nunnally greeted

"Yes, welcome home. And judging from your attire, you must have been out tonight." Shizuku stated

"I'm so glad; I was worried you got involved in the uproar caused by Zero. I was trying to call you, but you didn't answer your phone. I wanted to tell you Suzaku got rescued." Nunnally explained

"Did he now? That's great." Leloucia replied

"I was wondering, on the news Zero said he killed Prince Clovis. Does that mean Suzaku was innocent anyway?" Nunnally asked

"I believe so. Yeah." Leloucia answered

"That's good, then that means we can see him, right?" Nunnally asked

"I could probably see him, but I don't think you could." Leloucia said

"What, why?" Nunnally asked

"Because, you're blinded." Leloucia joked

"Oh, that was mean of you to make a joke, but you know what I meant." Nunnally pouted

"I know, baby sis. We might be able to see him soon." Leloucia assured

"Really, that would be nice." Nunnally said

"Nunna, I let you stay awake a little longer so you could wait for Leloucia to return as promised. Now it you're turn to keep you promise and go to bed, you have school in the morning." Shizuku said

"Okay, good night big sister. Good night Miss Shizuku." Nunnally said before proceeding to her room

"Night baby sis." Leloucia called

"We should get some sleep too; you've had a long night." Shizuku suggested

THE NEXT DAY

"So you got Suzaku to join you, but…" Shizuku started

"But he is still suspicious and doubts that what I told him was true or not. Even so, I will show him and the world the lies they have been living." Leloucia assured

"That maybe as difficult as it was last time, remember everyone on Earth is looking for you." Shizuku reminded

"I know that, but still I have an advantage that they don't. I still have all of my memories. And if you don't remember this is just a means to an end." Leloucia explained

"Do you still believe that to be true, Lelouch?" Shizuku asked

"You can see right through me. You are right, but still I will make the world a gentler place and this time I will do it correctly." Leloucia stated

Pulling on her school uniform, Leloucia proceeded to class. On the way she was stop by Kallen, who asked, "Did you see the new last night?"

"I did and I was pleased with your performance." Leloucia replied

"That's not what I meant. The man, Zero, he was the one who killed Clovis. Will you still support, now that you know the truth?" Kallen asked

"Of course, I like Zero can see the truth hidden within the lies of this nation. But what will you do now that you know the truth?" Leloucia replied

"The truth hidden within the lies? All I want to do is to bring freedom to Japan and if following Zero is the only way to do it, I won't hesitate to follow." Kallen answered

"Good answer, but…" Was all Leloucia could get out before she was interrupted by Shizuku's voice, which called out, "Hey Leloucia, you forgot your bag."

"Oh, thanks and sorry for making you run after me." Leloucia thanked

"It's not a problem; Sayako was going to do it anyway. So I decided to do it so she could take care of Nunnally." Shizuku explained

"Uh, who is this?" Kallen suddenly asked

"Oh, my bad. My name is Cecelia Shizuku, but please call me Shizuku and I'm Leloucia's girlfriend." Shizuku introduced

"Okay, I guess that kind of makes sense now that you…" Was all Kallen could say before she was interrupted by Shirley's voice, which asked in astonishment, "Wait, what?! Lulu is this true?"

Turning to the direction the voice came from, they watched as Shirley approached them. When the girl reached them, Leloucia answered her with, "Yeah, it's true Shizuku and I are together."

"If you two are together, then does that mean you two are…lesbian?" Shirley asked

"Yes, I believe that's the case." Shizuku answered

"Shizuku!" Leloucia suddenly cried out

"What's wrong, my love? You did say we were together, right?" Shizuku asked

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. I'm not Nina for god sake." Leloucia explained

"Nina's a lesbian? How come I didn't know that?" Shirley asked

"You didn't know, well I guess you do now. Anyway, Shizuku I need to talk to you in private, so let's go." Leloucia said as she began to drag the witch towards the roof

ON THE ROOF

"Okay, what did you want to talk privately about?" Shizuku asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to get away from those guys." Leloucia admitted

"I see. Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you." Shizuku said

"Really, what was it?" Leloucia asked

"Since you said you have still have all of your memories. Do you still remember what my one true wish is?" Shizuku asked

"I do in fact; your wish was to be truly loved by someone for who you are and not for what you can grant them." Leloucia answered

"You remember, that's good." Shizuku stated with a smile

"Okay, now I have a question for you." Leloucia said

"Alright, ask away." Shizuku replied

"My new Geass, you said you gave me the ability to fight alongside the Black Knights. Is the Slash Harken gauntlet the only weapon it possesses? Does it have more abilities?" Lelouica asked

"I see, so you want to know more about your power. As far as I'm aware granting you the ability to fight is its only function, but you never know." Shizuku explained

"I figured as much, don't worry yourself about. By the way, I'm having you registered into Ashford Academy." Leloucia stated

"What? Why?" Shizuku asked

"You said you wanted to protect me and this is the best way for us to stay together." Leloucia explained

"True, but what will we do about Suzaku?" Shizuku asked

"I'm still not sure, but is there way to return his memories to him?" Leloucia asked

"I don't know, why? What are you planning?" Shizuku asked

"If he had his memories this would be a whole lot easier." Leloucia explained

"But if he has his memories back, he will remember that you're the one who kill Euphemia." Shizuku pointed out

"But that's the thing, I haven't killed Euphemia yet. So he has no reason to be pissed at me." Leloucia replied

"True, okay. I'll see if I can find a way to return his memories." Shizuku assured

THE NEXT DAY

"Attention students, today we have 2 new students. Now let's quiet down, so they can introduce themselves." The teacher announced

"Sup, my name is Suzaku Kururugi. If most of you may have heard, I was a suspect in the murder of Prince Clovis, but due to lack of evidence all charges have been dropped against me." Suzaku introduced

"Hello, my name is Cecelia Shizuku, but please if you don't mind call me Shizuku and I'm Leloucia's girlfriend." Shizuku introduced

"Thanks you two, now please take your seats, Mr. Kururugi yours is in the back and Ms. Shizuku yours is next to Ms. Lamperouge." The teacher instructed

As Shizuku and Suzaku proceeded to take their seats, the students began to whisper, "What's an Eleven doing here? That girl doesn't look like an Eleven than why does she have the last name of one? You don't think he's really a terrorist do you? Do you really think she's Leloucia's girlfriend?"

"An Eleven here at school? He is an Honorary Britannian. I know, but it's still all the same. He doesn't look all that scary to me, why don't we all go and talk to him. The guy just got here; let's just give him a break. Beside shouldn't you be more worried about the Shizuku girl, aren't you worry she might steal Lulu from you?" Nina, Rival, and Shirley muttered to each other

"Shizuku have you found a way to get Suzaku his memories back?" Leloucia asked

"Yes, I have but to do it no one can be around." Shizuku explained

"Alright, follow my lead." Leloucia said as she got up from her sit

When she was in front of Suzaku, Leloucia said to the boy, "Hey new kid, meet me and my girlfriend on the roof. We need to talk to you about something."

ON THE ROOF

"Okay, we're alone now Shizuku. You said you could give Suzaku his memories back, do it now." Leloucia said

"My memories? What are you talking about, Leloucia?" Suzaku asked

"I'll explain everything when I'm done, if you still have any question." Shizuku assured

"O…Okay." Suzaku stuttered

Walking up to Suzaku, the witch proceeded to kiss the boy lip to lip. As Shizuku pulled away, Suzaku stumbled back and began to hold his head then said, "What did you…do to my…mind? Gah…AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shizuku, what did you just do to him?" Leloucia asked

"I gave him his memories back, like I said I would." Shizuku stated

"But you just kissed him, how is that giving his memories back." Leloucia asked

"It gave you your memories back didn't it?" Shizuku explained

"True, but…" Leloucia replied

"But nothing!" Shizuku implied

"I…remember…everything." Suzaku stated

"You do?" Leloucia asked

"I do. I remember the Battle for Narita. I remember the Battle for Kyushu. I remember Shizuku's world. I remember the Damocles. And I remember the Zero Requiem. I also remember you're going to kill Euphemia." Suzaku explained

"You don't need to worry about that this time." Leloucia assured

"What do you mean, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked

"Because my Geass, it's different remember?" Leloucia replied

"You mean that Zero armor was your Geass?" Suzaku asked

"Precisely with her new Geass, Leloucia won't be able to hurt you precious princess." Shizuku explained

"That good, but what happen here? Why is Lelouch a girl? And why are we in this period in time?" Suzaku asked

"We want to know as much as you do." Shizuku replied

"So you don't know, that's kind of hard to believe." Suzaku stated

"Well, it's true. So what do we do now?" Leloucia asked

"If I remember correctly, the next major thing is Princess Cornelia's purge of the Saitama Ghetto." Suzaku pointed out

Yeah, you're right. That's tomorrow, so I should prepare. Also from this point on we have to make it look like we aren't cooperating." Leloucia explained

"Right." Suzaku agreed

"Come by Ashford Manor later, we can make a plan." Shizuku suggested

LATER THAT DAY, AT ASHFORD MANOR

"Big sister, I'm home." Nunnally announced as she was wheeled in by Alice

"Welcome home baby sis. Thanks Alice, it was nice of you to make sure she got home." Leloucia thanked

"It's not a problem, really." Alice said modestly

"No, it's okay you don't have to be so modest. Anyway I have a present for you, baby sis." Leloucia stated

"Really, what is it?" Nunnally asked

Gesturing towards Shizuku, the witch proceeded to push Suzaku into the room. Upon seeing Nunnally, Suzaku walked to the girl's side before wrapping her hands in his own. Feeling the hands around her own, Nunnally said, "Suzaku, thank goodness. I knew you would be okay."

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Nunnally." Suzaku stated

"Suzaku, you have to stay the night with us." Nunnally pleaded

"Suzaku is enrolled at the Academy, so you can see him whenever you like." Leloucia explained

"Actually, I'm still have my duties in the military, so I can't visit every day." Suzaku added

"You're still in the military?" Nunnally asked

"Don't worry, I've been reassigned to the Engineering Division. I help them test the machines, it's a lot less dangerous." Suzaku assured

"That's great." Nunnally said

"That reminds me, Leloucia I still need to discuss something with you." Suzaku stated

"Really okay, Alice would you mind watching Nunnally until I get back." Leloucia asked

"Actually, I want to talk you about something too, if that's okay." Alice answered

"Um, sure. Let me call Sayako." Leloucia replied

Once Sayako was safely watching Nunnally, Leloucia, Suzaku, and Alice began to head towards Leloucia's room. As they walked, Alice suddenly asked, "I heard a green haired girl is enrolled in your class and is living here with you, is that true?"

"Um, where did you hear that?" Leloucia asked

"Nunnally told me. She said the girl had the first name of a Britannian and the last name of an Eleven." Alice answered

"Well, about that…" was all Leloucia could say before they all proceeded into her room. As they entered, Shizuku jerked up to a sitting position on their bed then said, "Hey, sweety. You're finally back with Suzaku and I see you also found one of my other contract holders."

"What?!" Leloucia asked

"Sup, witch. Looks like I finally found you." Alice stated

"Are you still mad about what happen?" Shizuku asked

"Yeah, because of you my sister is dead, it's all your fault. Now Die, The Speed!" Alice declared as she suddenly flashed next to Shizuku and attempted to kick her. As the kick was about to make contact, Shizuku grabbed the girl's foot causing her to go off balance and fall on her ass. Turning the rest of her attention towards Alice, Shizuku muttered, "How many times do I have to tell you, your Geass won't work on me."

"I don't care, I'm going to make you pay." Alice stated as she got back on her feet and attempted to punch the witch. But this time she was stopped by Suzaku, who grabbed the girl by the wrist then said, "Wait, before you do anything I want you to hear what Leloucia and I have to say."

"Fine, but you better make it quick." Alice agreed as she pulled her wrist free

"Alice, your Geass interests me greatly. For that I ask for your help, will you aid me with the rebellion against Britannia?" Leloucia asked

"Aid you with the rebellion against Britannia? What are you talking about, you're beginning to sound like that Zero guy." Alice exclaimed

"Oh, do I sound that much like him? Well that's good because I am Zero." Leloucia stated as she activated her Geass

"What? Impossible, you're Zero. But why, why would you want to be Zero? What could you possibly gain from being the enemy of the world?" Alice asked rapidly

"What I have to gain is a gentler world for the people, no a gentler world for my baby sister." Leloucia answer before deactivating

"Wait…what you're trying to do is…create a gentler world for…Nunnally. But…But…Please allow me to assist you in creating this gentler world. Please let me help you make it a better place for her, for Nunnally." Alice said as she tried to force back tears, which slowly began to form

Moving next to the crying girl, Leloucia began to wipe the tears from her face then asked, "You care for Nunnally a lot, why?"

"Because she reminds me of my sister. My sister was caught in a horrible fire and her legs were severely burned, leaving her unable to walk. That day my sister fell into deep despair, until she met that witch. That witch gave my sister the power of Geass, that Geass gave her the ability to rapidly heal helself. But the suddenly healing abilities rose suspicion that she may have had connections to terrorist powers. So they had her…killed and that why I hate that girl with all my heart." Alice explain

"Once again, it wasn't my fault. Your sister was the one who accepted the contract with me, same as you. And my name is Cecelia Shizuku, but please if you don't mind call me Shizuku." Shizuku stated

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, why do you have the first name of a Britannian and the last name of an Eleven." Alice asked

"Cecelia was the name given to me by the C.C. before me and Shizuku was the name I took for myself when Japan was taken by the Britannians." Shizuku explained

"Now that we got the formalities out of the way. What's our plan for dealing with Cornelia?" Suzaku asked

"Well here's what we do…" Leloucia started as she began to explain her plan.

THE NEXT DAY, AT PRINCE CLOVIS' FUNERAL

"Now, his royal majesty, the 98th Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia, will now speak." The announce declared

"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter afoot. Some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty. And others are born sick and feeble, both in birth and upbringing. In sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours. All hail Britannia!" Charles chanted as people began to join in

"Father, I will defeat you again. Emperor Charles vi Britannia, I will not allow you to interfere with Lelouch's plans. Charles will you make the same mistakes again?" Leloucia, Suzaku, and Shizuku all thought


	4. Episode 7 & 8

Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this, Lelouch? You do know how risky this plan is, right?" Shizuku asked

"I am aware of the dangers, but this needs to be done. Beside they are expecting me to rally the resistance members in the Saitama Ghetto. They won't expect me to just walk right up to them." Leloucia stated

"If you're just going to walk up to them then what is the point of me pretending to be a hostage?" Shizuku asked

"That is just a precaution, just in case Cornelia decides to try something." Leloucia explained

"If you're sure this plan will work, I will trust your judgment for now. Shall we get going then?" Shizuku suggested as she pulled Leloucia's storage bag over her shoulder

AT THE SAITAMA GHETTO

"Shizuku, how are those bindings?" Leloucia asked

"They are a bit tight, but not uncomfortable. Now should we get started?" Shizuku stated

"Right." Leloucia acknowledged as she activated her Geass

As her armored Zero suit formed over her clothes, Leloucia proceed to pull the soldier equipped witch to her feet then began to drag her into the ghetto. When they were directly in sight, enemy Sutherlands began to surround them. Once they were completely surrounded, Leloucia yelled out," I am Zero and if you don't want me to kill this soldier, then I suggest you let me pass."

"Hey, you soldier. Identify yourself; what is your name and what unit are you from?" One of the Sutherland pilots asked

"I'm William Heidrich and I'm with Sweeper Unit 03. I was investigating a possible terrorist hideout when I ambushed by Zero." Shizuku replied

"Understood, you did your nation proud. Private Heidrick, you will now be considered a hero. We are sorry but Zero must be killed." The Sutherland pilots said as all the Sutherlands began to aim their guns at Leloucia and Shizuku

"It would appear that Cornelia doesn't care for the life of one soldier." Shizuku stated

"That would appear to be the case. Get down Shizuku, I'll handle these guys." Leloucia assured

Pushing the witch to the ground, Leloucia then launched her suit's Slash Harken at the closest Sutherland, destroying it. Grabbing the destroyed Sutherland's assault rifle, Leloucia tried to aim it at the other Sutherlands. As she struggled to keep the gun steady, the rifle then began to glow in Leloucia's hands before shrinking down to match her hand size. Turning the gun over in her hands, Leloucia thought, "This is new and kind of convenient." Shouldering the rifle, Leloucia began firing at the enemy Sutherland.

"Impossible, what are you?!" The Sutherland pilots asked as they began to return fire

"I am Zero, The Demon of Britannia." Leloucia stated

After a few minutes of exchanging fire and the destruction of about half a dozen Knightmares, the enemy Sutherlands began to retreat to the ghetto borders. When the Knightmares were out of sight, Leloucia pulled Shizuku to her feet and untied her then said, "Cornelia must have called them back, you ready to head into the heart of the enemy territory?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." Shizuku said as she removed the solder gear before stretching her arms and legs

"Right." Leloucia agreed as she picked up another one of the Sutherland's assault rifle, which shrank when her fingers made contact

Handing the newly shrunken rifle Shizuku, the pair then proceeded towards Cornelia's compound. As Leloucia and Shizuku neared the compound, they were met with 3 Gloucester Units. Holding its lance at Leloucia, a masculine voice from the onboard speakers of the leading Gloucester said, "Zero! I am Princess Cornelia's personal knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford. I will not allow you to harm the princess."

"Hey Shizuku, you take the one on the left. I'll take Guilford and the one of the right." Leloucia whispered

"Right." Shizuku replied

Using the Landspinners in the heel of her feet armor, Leloucia flashed herself next to the Lance of Guilford's Gloucester. Grabbing it, Leloucia then shot at the arm holding the lance, causing the Knightmare to lose its grip on the weapon. As Leloucia pulled the lance back, it then shrank down to her size.

"Interesting, when were you able to do that?" Shizuku asked

"Just now apparently." Leloucia admitted

"Sutherland, open fire! Don't let them escape!" Guilford instructed

"Shizuku, be careful and don't slow down, we have keep up the assault." But right as Leloucia said those words, a barrage of bullet penetrated the witch's body

"That's it, my loyal subjects. Finish them now!" Cornelia ordered through the compound speakers

"Damn you, Cornelia. How did you know, how were you prepare for my head on attack?" Leloucia thought

"Sutherlands, take aim." Guilford stated as a dozen Knightmares began to surround Leloucia

As the Sutherlands were about to fire, large pieces of debris suddenly fell from the sky, destroying 4 of the Knightmare Frames. Following the debris came sniper fire, destroying 4 more Knightmares Frames.

"What the? It's an ambush, troops return fire immediately." Guilford ordered

Turning their attention away from Zero, the Sutherlands began firing towards the direction of the sniper fire. Suddenly out of nowhere, GX-01 Saber Unit Knightmare Frame landed in the middle of the remaining enemy Knightmares. Drawing 2 of its 4 sword, the GX-01 Saber proceeded to destroy the remaining 4 Sutherlands before grabbing Leloucia and Shizuku then fleeing the area.

IN THE ESCAPE TUNNEL UNDER THE GHETTO

As they sped through the tunnel, Leloucia, Shizuku, and the Saber Pilot were joined by a GX-01 Sniper Unit, a GX-01 Titan Unit, and a GX-01 Supporter Unit. When they were all safe and secure, the GX-01 Saber gently placed Leloucia and Shizuku. Carefully laying Shizuku on the ground, Leloucia suddenly asked, "Thanks for saving us, but why did you help us?"

"What did you expect me to do, sit around your house with your sister and popcorn while you get yourself killed?" Alice joked as she got out of the GX-01 Saber

"I told you to stay with Nunnally, but thanks for come. By the way, who were in the Knightmares supporting you?" Leloucia asked as she deactivate her Geass

"Oh, we're just friends of Alice. My name is Sancia Scarlet." A mature looking woman said as she got out of the GX-01 Sniper

"You can call me, Lucretia Marisa." A pale-haired girl introduced as she got out of the GX-01 Supporter

"And I'm Dalque Stockley." A tan-skinned girl introduced as she got out of the GX-01 Titan

"They're all Geass user like me and they're the closest thing to a family I have." Alice explained

"You're all Geass user?" Leloucia asked

"Yeah, my Geass is named The Order. It enables me to identify the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables." Sancia explained

"Mine is named The Land, which allows me to accurately map a three-dimensional terrain within a given range." Lucretia stated

"Well, mine is called The Power. It gives me and my GX-01 Titan the strength to do impossible tasks, such as lifting entire buildings with our bare hands." Dalque bragged

"Interesting but you three haven't answered my question yet, why did you help me? The three of you are Britannia, aren't you?" Leloucia asked

"No, we're Britannian half breeds like Alice and she told us what you're planning to do." Lucretia started

"So we all decided that we would help you with this gentler world of yours." Sancia continued

"So what's the plan, boss?" Dalque asked

"First things first, we need more help. The seven of us can't take on the whole Britannian nation on our own, so we're going to need an army." Leloucia explained

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey big sister, was it really okay for us to take this thing?" Lucretia asked as she drove the soon to be Black Knight Headquarters

"Don't worry about it; we'll be long gone before the owner of this thing wakes up." Sancia assured

"Yeah, light up a bit. Have some fun, sis." Dalque said with a mischievous smile

"Okay, if you're sure." Lucretia agreed silently

"Leloucia, why do we need this thing anyway?" Alice asked

"This thing is going to be the base of operations for our army." Shizuku replied

"Correct Shizuku. Now all I need to do is make one call and we'll have an army." Leloucia explained

Activating her Geass, Leloucia pulled out her phone and dialed. After a moment of ringing, Kallen answered with, "Zero, is that you?!"

"Indeed, Kallen. My spy tells me, you would be willing to follow me if it means freedom for Japan, am I right?" Leloucia asked

"Your spy, do you mean Leloucia? How is she connected to you?" Kallen replied

"Indeed, my spy is Ms. Lamperouge and her reason for helping me is because I promised her I would make the world gentler for her sister in return for her services." Leloucia lied

"A gentler world for her sister?" Kallen asked

"Not just for her sister but for all people. And if you and your friend wish to help me then meet me at underpass the separates the old city and the new city." Leloucia instructed

"Right." Kallen acknowledged

SOME TIME LATER

"Hey Zero, we're here." Kallen called as she enter the rather large recreational vehicle

"Welcome and thanks for coming. Master Zero has been waiting for you." Sancia greeted with a bow

"What are you waiting for, get in." Leloucia said

"Holy cow, what is this thing?" Tamaki asked

"This is going to be our base of operations." Shizuku stated

"Could I ask how you got a hold of something like this?" Ohgi asked

"Let's just say my big sister; Sancia can be very "persuasive"." Dalque joked

"Don't worry, there's nothing to fear." Alice assured

"Cecelia? Alice? What are you two doing here?" Kallen suddenly asked

"One, call me Shizuku and two, Leloucia is Zero's spy and I'm Zero's "personal assistant"." Shizuku corrected

"My sisters and I are here because Zero promised us freedom, freedom from the shackles of Britannia." Alice stated

"The shackles of Britannia?" Ohgi asked

"Yes, the shackles of Britannia. The discrimination, the violence, and the injustice. We all want freedom from that." Lucretia explained

"Okay, now we see where you stand, but we're just a resistance group. What can we possibly do against Britannia?" Tamaki asked

"Wrong. We're not a resistance group, is that clear? We are knights, knights for justice! And here's our first duty as knights" Leloucia stated as she clicked the TV on

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably, chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators; in it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students. The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military. Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover." The news anchor reported

"Our mission, is to rescue the hostages. And to show the public where we stand." Sancia explained

"O…okay. Yeah, let do this." Kallen studdered

"Right, Lucretia get this thing moving. I have a plan that's going to ensure our success." Lelouca ordered

LATER THAT DAY, AT LAKE KAWAGUCHI

"Sancia, how many do they have?" Leloucia asked

"There 40 units currently deployed. They have 8 Sutherlands, 3 Gloucesters, 4 BTRs, and about 2 dozen infantry units." Sancia stated

"Hey, Zero was it really a good idea to take this news van. Why didn't we just use our headquarters?" Tamaki asked

"What? Do you want the enemy to see our hideout?" Lucretia replied

"Fine, point taken." Tamaki admitted

"Besides, you shouldn't worry too much. We do have 3 GX-01s backing us." Kallen assured

"Halt, Zero!" Cornelia ordered

Stopping the news van, Leloucia said, "Princess Cornelia, I have not come to fight."

"Interesting, but our duties take priority over your concerns. And for the death of my half brother Clovis, I'll take my revenge right now." Cornelia stated as she got out of her Gloucester and pointed her gunblade at Leloucia

In response to Cornelia's threat, the GX-01 Titan jumped in front of the van and stood before Cornelia's Gloucester, while the GX-01 Sniper and the GX-01 Saber held their weapons ready. Gesturing for them to stand down, Leloucia said, "Princess Cornelia. I am aware your sister, Princess Euphemia is among the hostages. And it is within my power to save your beloved sister, if you allow me to."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked

"I have the power to save Euphemia for you, your highness." Leloucia replied with a slight bow

"Very well then, I'll call your bluff. If you can save Euphemia then go ahead but if you fail, I'll be force to take matters into my own hands." Cornelia stated

Proceeding past the Gloucesters, Leloucia and the others entered the hotel.

"Okay, everyone remembers the plan right? Alice, Sancia, and I will go confront Kusakabe. While the rest of you plant the bombs on the lower floors of the building, understood?" Leloucia explained

"Right." The Black Knights replied

Following the armed guards, Leloucia, Alice, and Sancia were lead to Kusakabe. As they entered the room, Kusakabe greeted them with, "Zero, why have you come here?"

"I have come to give you some advice. This operation of your is pointless, and you should surrender now." Leloucia advised

"What?! Why you insolent worm, soldier take aim this instant." Kusakabe ordered as the JLF soldier surrounding him began to point their guns at Leloucia, Alice, and Sancia

"Ha, do you really think I would come here without a plan. Alice if you would." Leloucia stated

"As you wish, Master Zero. The Speed!" Alice exclaimed as she suddenly started to flash around the room, killing all of the JLF Soldiers

"Uh, impossible. What are you people?" Kusakabe asked

"We're knights for justice, we stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannian. Now die." Leloucia stated as she took Kusakabe's sword from him and ran it through his heart

"Master Zero, should we tend to the hostages now?" Sancia asked

"One moment. Ohgi, how is it going on your end?" Leloucia radioed

"The explosives have been planted, Zero." Ohgi replied

"Good, now all of you head towards the escape point." Zero ordered

"Roger." Ohgi acknowledged

"Right, phase 1 and 2 are done. Now let's get the hostages." Leloucia stated

"As you wish, Master Zero." Sancia replied

SOMETIME LATER

"Zero, your time is up. I knew you were bluffing, so I'm force to take matters into my own hand." Cornelia announced

"Ha, you're already too late Cornelia. My plan is almost complete, all I need to do is wait for the Black Knight to secure all of the hostages." Leloucia thought to herself

"Hey Zero, we just finish loading the hostages onto the boats, what do we do now?" Ohgi asked

"Good, I'll be down right away. Sancia, the hostages are safely out of the building, you know what to do." Leloucia commanded

"Of course Master Zero, The Order!" Sancia stated as she began to line up her GX-01's sniper rifle

"Prepare to launch the Lance..." Was all Guilford could say before he was interrupted by a loud explosion and the sound of a building collapsing

"What the, no. No, Euphy" Cornelia cried out

Suddenly out of the explosion, flew Leloucia. Landing in the middle of Cornelia and her troops, Leloucia stood and turned her attention towards Cornelia.

"Zero, you bastard. What have you done?" Cornelia yelled as she point her gunblade at Leloucia

"I just finish rescuing the hostages." Leloucia simply replied

"Rescue? What the hell are you talking about?" Cornelia asked

"This!" Leloucia declared as she snapped her fingers

All of a sudden the rubble of the building began to shift creating a gap, out of the gap came the GX-01 Saber, GX-01 Titan, and GX-01 Sniper all standing on top of a yacht that was followed by about half a dozen life boats carrying the hostages.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cornelia asked

"I did as is said I would, I rescued Euphemia for you. Now people of Britannia! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians. The JLF cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world." Leloucia announced


	5. Episode 9 & 10

Chapter 5

"Clearing the last of the debris from around the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. It's been 2 weeks since Zero unveiled his Black Knights, but there is still little insight in the man behind the mask. They weren't able to track his escape? They let the hostages go and somehow made it to the other side of the shore." The news anchor reported

"It would seem your plan was a success, Lelouch." Shizuku said

"Indeed, so far I was able to worm myself out of situation I would have needed my original Geass for. But soon there is going to be something that I won't be able to handle. So I'm going to need a substitute for Absolute Control." Leloucia stated

"A substitute for Absolute Control, how will you accomplish that?" Shizuku asked

"I don't know, I'll probably figure something out. Now enough talking we have to get ready for school." Leloucia replied as she dragged the witch out of their bed and proceeded to dress her

Grabbing both of their book bags, Leloucia proceeded to drag the witch out of the door towards the school.

"Hey Leloucia, wait up!" Alice's voice called out

Looking in the direction of the voice they saw Alice and her sisters approaching them. As they got closer, Leloucia saw Lucretia and Dalque were both wearing Ashford Academy middle school uniform while Sancia was clad in only a black zip-up jersey, matching black sweat pants, and track shoes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leloucia asked

"We're attending school." Lucretia replied

"All of you, but wait what about Sancia? She doesn't have a uniform, so what is she doing here?" Leloucia asked

"Well, I'm the physical instructor for the female middle school group." Sancia answered

"What do you want?" Shizuku asked

"Straight to the point as usual witchy, whatever. What our next move, boss?" Dalque asked

"We need some support; we need the industrialist and plutocrat connections of Kaguya Sumeragi." Leloucia explained

"Kaguya Sumeragi? Do you mean Kaguya Sumeragi of the Six Houses of Kyōto?" Alice asked

"Indeed, if I remember correctly she's a huge fan of Zero." Shizuku stated

"Wait, the Kaguya Sumeragi is a fan of Zero? That's a little hard to believe." Sancia pointed out

"Well it's true, but we're going to need to gain their attention first." Leloucia said

"How will we accomplish that?" Lucretia asked

"I have an idea, have you guys ever heard of Refrain?" Leloucia replied

"The drug that induces hallucinatory flashbacks of the user's pleasant past experiences, what about it?" Sancia asked

"Well, there's an illegal dealer here in the city. If we stop them, we'll gain the attention of Kaguya Sumeragi and her supporters." Leloucia explained

"Do you really think your plan will work?" Alice asked

"Of course it will, you idiots because Leloucia thought of it." Shizuku stated

"Why you…you got something to stay witchy?!" Dalque asked angrily

"Now Dalque, don't be like that. She's always like this, remember? There's nothing we can do about her personality." Sancia said

"Just meet at the hideout after night falls and be ready." Leloucia instructed as she dragged Shizuku away

Entering their homeroom class, Leloucia proceeded to throw the witch into her chair before falling into her own.

"Hey what's wrong, sweety?" Shizuku asked

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's the fact that I have to relive an entire year of my life, now as a girl." Leloucia replied

"Come on, don't be like that. This time you have Suzaku and the Illregular sisters." Shizuku started

"It's a slight improvement but it isn't much. We may need Kallen too." Leloucia suggested

"Kallen? What do we need that bitch for?" Shizuku replied

"Bitch? You seem a bit more aggressive towards her, why is that?" Leloucia asked

"I'm just saying why do you need that bitch, when you have me?" Shizuku stated

"Wait a minute, is someone jealous?" Leloucia asked with a mischievous smile

"What?! No! Why would you think that?!" Shizuku replied as she began to blush

"Interesting, but back to the matter at hand. We are going to need Kallen because one, she's just as good as a fighter as Suzaku and two, she just as good as a Knightmare pilot as Suzaku." Leloucia explained

"I know but you can't make me like her, to me she's still a bitch." Shizuku agreed

Suddenly both, Leloucia and Shizuku were both grabbed from behind and dragged out of the classroom. Look up at the people dragging them, Leloucia and Shizuku saw it was Shirley (Leloucia) and Rivalz (CC). Struggling, then Leloucia asked, "Shirley. Rivalz. Where the heck are you dragging us?"

"Oh, you'll see." Shirley answered with a giggle

"Why do I feel as if something bad is about to happen?" Shizuku asked

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Leloucia stated as she crossed her arms

They were dragged across campus to the Student Counsel Clubhouse. Once inside they saw Milly, Suzaku, Nina and surprisingly Kallen all dress as cats.

"I knew it, I just knew it." Leloucia said

"Knew what? What's going on?" Shizuku asked

"Why it Arthur's welcome party, now why don't you two get dressed." Milly answered as she pointed towards a rack of really revealing cat costumes

"Uh, this just got from bad to worse." Leloucia moaned as she got up and tried to find the most less revealing costume

"Wait, why am I here. I not part of the Student Counsel." Shizuku stated

"Yes, you are. Didn't Leloucia tell you, she registered you into the Student Counsel just the other day." Milly explained

"Dang it Leloucia. Gah, I guess if I have no choose." Shizuku sighed as she pulled an orange halter top with matching cat ears, pink cat tail shorts, and striped yellow black leggings with matching arm warmers off the rack

"How does it look?" Leloucia asked as she walked back in wearing a cat tail black bodysuit, white glove with black fingers, and black cat ears

"It looks…nice, I guess. Anyways Leloucia can I talk to you and your girlfriend?" Kallen asked

"Huh, sure. Come on lets go somewhere more private." Leloucia said as she lead Kallen and Shizuku into the next room

"Alright, now that we're alone. What do you want?" Shizuku asked rudely

"Um…what 's…what's Zero's next plan?" Kallen asked

"Ah, I see. He wants you and the rest of the Black Knight to meet him at the hideout after night falls." Leloucia instructed

"Oh, okay. I also have a favor to ask you." Kallen said as she started fumbling around with a notebook

"A favor? Interesting, what's that notebook you got there?" Shizuku asked

"This…this is something I made. Its…it's a chant for the Black Knights. Could you…could you give it to Zero for me, please?" Kallen asked as she held out the notebook

"Intriguing, okay I'll make sure Master Zero gets it." Leloucia said as she took the notebook

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Fight for the world's justice

And side with the mighty ZERO!

Huh, this isn't bad." Leloucia thought to herself

"Master Zero, the Black Knights have arrived." Sancia said with a bow

"Good, show them in." Leloucia ordered

"Zero, Leloucia told me you have a mission for us?" Kallen asked

"Indeed, we're going to be taking down the Britannian Refrain cartel." Leloucia stated

"The Britannian Refrain cartel, what's that?" Tamaki asked

"You idiot, Refrain is an illegal drug that induces hallucinatory flashbacks of the user's pleasant past experiences. But there's an unpredictable side effects, the drug's poison enters the Synapse Circuits and forces the brain to create more Dopamine than it requires. Because of a new formation in the memory circuit, as the thoughts loop about within the brain, the Cerebellum begins to deteriorate and causes the victim to become an unresponsive." Alice explained

"You mean it turns people into vegetables." Tamaki simplified

"Yes, it turns people into vegetables, jackass." Shizuku acknowledged

"What did you just call me, you green haired freak? What make you think you can treat me like crap?" Tamaki asked angrily

"I called you a jackass and I can treat you however I like because you are useless to Zero." Shizuku stated as she started to brush her green hair lovingly

"Why you, I'll show you who's useless!" Tamaki said as he tried to grab the witch

"Tamaki, that enough! If you ever try to attack my mistress again, I won't hesitate to kill you!" Leloucia growled as she pointed her Slash Harken at Tamaki

"Now that we're all up to speed, can we move on to the mission at hand. Please?" Lucretia asked hesitantly

"That right we have an illegal drug to shutdown. Sancia, move the hideout to the coordinates I gave you." Leloucia instructed

"And make it quick, some of us have daytime appearance to keep up with." Shizuku added

"Of course, Master Zero. Mistress Shizuku." Sancia replied with a bow

AT THE PIER, JUST OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE 4

"With all his talk about bringing down Britannia, Zero doesn't seem to care about us. He was willing to kill me to protect that green haired girl of his." Tamaki complained

"I know but it does kind of feel nice to have the support of the people behind us. We're totally heroes on the net." Ohgi pointed out

"But are we doing the right thing?" Kallen asked

"Kallen, it's going to be fine. I have faith in Zero." Ohgi said

"Alright, I'll try my best then." Kallen replied

"Is everyone ready?" Leloucia asked as she joined the group

"We're all ready, just waiting for your orders." Ohgi answered

"Right, all of you move ahead and secure the entrance to the warehouse. Except for you, Miss Kozuki, you hang back. I want to have a word with you." Leloucia ordered

"Oh, okay." Kallen replied as she got down from her Knightmare as the other Black Knights began to take out the guards defending the entrance of the warehouse

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kallen asked

"Miss Lamperouge gave this to me and said it was from you." Leloucia said as she held out Kallen's notebook

"Oh…um…that's just…" Was all Kallen could mutter before Leloucia interrupted her with, "It's a chant for the Black Knight."

"Yeah. Stupid isn't it?" Kallen stated

"No. It isn't. To tell you the true I actually feel complemented by this." Leloucia said before patting Kallen on the head

"You actually like it?" Kallen asked eagerly

"Indeed, but can I ask you to save your excitement for later. We have a mission we need to complete. Get into your Knightmare and lets go, the other should have the entrance secured by now" Leloucia instructed

Jumping on to the Knightmare's shoulder, Leloucia and Kallen then joined the rest of the Black Knights as they stormed the warehouse. Driving the drug dealers back, Kallen drove the Knightmare into the storage garage before stopping. Looking around, Leloucia and Kallen saw a large group of random Japanese civilians.

"What is all this?" Kallen asked

"The abusers." Leloucia stated

"Careful it's dangerous to run like that." A familiar voice said

Looking down, Kallen saw her biological mother before calling out, "Mother?"

"Uh…Really Naoto, please I need you to keep an eye on your little sister." Mrs. Kozuki said as she trip into the hand of Kallen's Knightmare

Suddenly something shot and destroyed the free arm of Kallen's Knightmare. Look at the direction of the gunfire, Leloucia and Kallen saw a KnightPolice Knightmare Frame.

"The KnightPolice. Get back and protect the civilians my knight, I'll handle this guy." Leloucia ordered as she jumped off Kallen's Knightmare towards the KnightPolice

As Leloucia got close to the KnightPolice, she kicked machine pistol from its hand before grabbing and shrinking it to her hand size. Backing up the KnightPolice anti-Knightmare Frame combat knife, before charging towards Leloucia. Blocking the knife with her gauntlet, Leloucia then shot at the KnightPolice's arm with the machine pistol causing it to drop the knife. Tossing the empty gun aside, Leloucia picked up the combat knife then rammed it into the KnightPolice's cockpit. Moving further into the garage, Leloucia and the Black Knights found Kallen cradling her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for the way I've you over the years. Please forgive me." Kallen cried

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

"It's the after effect of the Refrain. She's unable to talk much. She will recover eventually, but it will take time." The nurse explained

"Mother, your sentence…you got 20 years. But you wait, I'll change this world by the time you get out. I make a world where we can live a more life together again. So please…" Was all Kallen could said before her mother interrupted her with, "Hang…in…there…Hang…in…there…my…little…girl."

"I'm sorry for your mother, but we need to talk." Leloucia said

"It okay. What do you need?" Kallen replied

AT THE PIER IN WAREHOUSE 13, BLACK KNIGHT HEADQUARTERS

"Wow, it's amazing. Look at all the Knightmares, what are they Glasglows?" One of the Black Knights asked

"No, they are Burai. Glasglows modified by the Japanese." Leloucia explained

"Hey Zero, what's this red one?" Kallen asked

"Oh, that is the prototype Guren Mk-II. Actually that reminds me, here." Leloucia said as she threw Kallen the Guren's Ignition Key

"What this?" Kallen said as she caught the key

"The Ignition Key for the Guren, it yours now." Leloucia stated

"Mine, but we have more people here and we can't lose you. You need the Guren's defenses to protect you." Kallen argued as she tried to throw the key back

"You're an exceptional pilot and you need an exceptional Knightmare by your side. Besides I have my armor, its defenses are just as powerful." Leloucia explained

"Hey Zero, we got some information from a Britannian who wants to join us." Ohgi called out

"Ah yes, Diethard Ried. He was an informant for the Britannian Empire, but now he's desperate for anything he can report. We can trust this information. Get the equipment packed, we're heading to the Narita Mountains" Leloucia explained

"Okay, if you say so." Ohgi acknowledged

ON THE NARITA MOUNTAINS

"Hey Zero, can I ask you something?" Kallen asked

"Yes, what is it?" Leloucia replied

"What's the plan, what are we going to do with the excavators?" Kallen asked

"We are going to use them to tip the balance of the battle into our favor." Leloucia simply answered

AT THE EXCAVATION POINT

"Are we seriously going to go through with this?" Ohgi suddenly asked

"Of course, our enemy is Cornelia and her highly skilled forces." Leloucia answered

"Okay, but shouldn't we contact the Japanese Liberation Front and ask for their assistance?" Ohgi asked

"Interesting question, allow me to answer it with another. Don't you believe in me anymore?" Leloucia replied

"What do you mean; I was the one who asked you to be our leader, remember?" Ohgi stated

"Then there is only one answer I can give you." Leloucia said

Suddenly Britannain Sutherland began to deploy around the mountain.

"What the heck, are you crazy? Those troops being deployed have the mountain surround." Tamaki complained

"Well then that leaves us with only one option then. To fight!" Leloucia declared

"Dafuq. We're currently surrounded and you want us to fight them head on? Are you insane?! Those are Cornelia's men, they're far too strong to be defeated by us." Tamaki continued to complain

"Don't worry we will win this." Leloucia simply stated

"Zero, what are you saying?" Ohgi asked

"We simply need a miracle." Leloucia stated

"Are you mad, do you know what it will cost to pull this off? These are our lives we're talking about! I knew we shouldn't have made you the leader!" Tamaki yelled as he tried to pulled out his gun but was stopped by Leloucia, who pointed her Slash Harken him

"Our escape route has been cut off. If you think you can win without me, go ahead and try." Leloucia said as she lowered her Slash Harken

Then instantaneously everyone went quiet. Breaking the silence, Leloucia said, "Since you joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices: To can live with me or you could die with me. Come on challenge me and try to take me down."

"Alright. Alright, fine. Do what you want." Tamaki acknowledged

"Good. Kallen, status report." Leloucia called out

"Sir, the Britannians have found the JLF base and most of them are moving towards its location." Kallen explained

"Good, everyone prepare to move out." Leloucia ordered

"Dang it, we have no chose. Everyone do as he says." Ohgi stated

"When I give the signal, we will engage in a surprise attack against the Britannians. The main objective is to capture the Britannia Princess, Cornelia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II. Kallen active the third penetrating electrode." Leloucia explained

"Roger." Kallen confirmed as she had the Guren lock it's Radiation Claw onto the electrode

"Activating Radiation Wave…NOW!" Kallen declared as a beam of radiation shoot out of the Guren's claw onto the electrode

After a couple of minutes, the mountain suddenly began to shake before crumbling into a rock slide and heading toward the JLF and Britannian forces.

"Alright, now's our chance. Everyone follow me." Leloucia yelled as she active the Landspinners in her heels

Partway thought the forest, Leloucia was stopped by a group of Sutherlands. Jeremiah voice then erupted from the lead Sutherland, "Zero, come forward and face me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"Well. Well. Well. It's you, Orange Boy. I'm surprised to see you're still in the army. Unfortunately, I can't stay and play with you. I have a schedule to keep, so Guren MK-II deal with him." Leloucia ordered as she used her Landspinners to speed pass the Sutherlands

Suddenly, the Guren fell from the sky and landed in front of Jeremiah's Sutherland. Using its Fork Knife, the Guren knocked the Sutherland's gun from its hand. Backing up, the Sutherland drew it stun tonfas then charged towards the Guren. Extending it Radiation Claw, the Guren locked it onto the Sutherland's head then active the Radiation Wave. Instantaneously the Sutherland began to expand and distort.

"What the heck is happening…GGGAAAHHH!" Jeremiah screamed before his cockpit was ejected and his Sutherland was destroyed completely

"Behold the power of the Black Knights, The Guren Mk-II." Kallen yelled out with full force into her Knightmare's onboard speakers

Hello everyone,

Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, I just been a little preoccupied lately. And before you all ask. No, I do not own Kallen's Poem, a fellow fanfictioneer and friend of mine does and was kind enough to let me use a part of it. Please go read the rest and review it.

Lightshadow101: u/4917557/

Kallen's Poem: s/9632830/1/Kallen-s-Poem


	6. Episode 11 & 12

Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY ON LELOUCIA OF THE REBELLION

"Behold the power of the Black Knights, The Guren Mk-II." Kallen yelled out with full force into her Knightmare's onboard speakers

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

"Your next!" Kallen stated as she destroyed another one of the Sutherlands

"No, Lord Kewell." A feminine voice said through the remaining Sutherland

"Hey you. I'll let you go on one conidian. Return to Cornelia and tell her. When I find her, I'm going to kill her." Leloucia said before the Sutherland turned around and headed towards the Command Compound

"Now, Guren Mk II lead the assault against the remaining Britannian forces. I'll find Cornelia." Leloucia ordered as she headed toward Cornelia location

"Understood." Kallen acknowledged as she lead the Knights towards the opposing Knightmare Frames

Exiting the forest, Leloucia found Cornelia, Guilford, and a group of Sutherlands. Right as Leloucia was about to yell out to them she was interrupted by Tohdoh, who jumped out of the forest in his Burai Kai and destroyed one of the Sutherlands.

"Protect her highness, Cornelia." Guilford ordered

"Surround them. Slash and encircle." Tohdoh ordered

"This is the JLF's Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords?!" Cornelia asked

"These aren't just any Burai." Tohdoh stated

"This reminds me of 7 years ago." Asahina said

"But this time, we have Knightmare too." Chiba added

"Your highness, leave them to me. Please you have to withdraw." Guilford suggested as he began to clash with Tohdoh

"Very well, I have an idea on how we can turn this around. Guilford, after you drive them back, meet me at Point 9." Cornelia ordered

"Point 9? I understand." Guilford acknowledged

"Cornelia!" Senba and Urabe yelled as they charged towards the princess

"Out of my ways, fools." Cornelia stated as she destroyed Senba's and Urabe's Burai Kai

"Get back here, Cornelia!" Leloucia called out as she grabbed and shrank the swords from Senba's and Urabe's Burai then charged towards the princess

"Hold it right, Zero!" Guilford interrupted as his Gloucester moved to block Leloucia's path to Cornelia

As Leloucia and Guilford dueled, Guilford's Gloucester was suddenly rammed by Tohdoh's Burai Kai then from it onboard speaker he said, "Zero, go after Cornelia. We hold off these guys for you."

"Much appreciated, I'll return the favor one day." Leloucia stated as she started after princess

POINT 9

"Ha, any minute now Zero's Knightmare is going to come racing in and when it does I'll be ready." Cornelia laugh to herself

"I'm here, Cornelia. Now prepare to die!" Leloucia called out

"Huh, impossible. You were able to make it here unharmed without a Knightmare, how?" Cornelia asked as she notice Leloucia's lack of Knightmare Frame

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have time for meaningless questions." Leloucia answered as she held both of her swords at the ready

"Hahaha, you're right. We don't have time for meaningless questions, it time to fight. Prepare to die, Zero!" Cornelia said as her Gloucester reached for its gun

But as she was about to shot Leloucia, the arm holding the gun was cut off. Looking behind her, Cornelia saw the Guren MK-II with its fork blade held ready.

"Gah, coward! Attacking for behind." Cornelia stated

"Really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice? Get real, this is a battle. There is only one way to fight and that to fight to win!" Leloucia declared as she jumped in and slash the Gloucester lancer arm

"I won't surrender. As an Imperial Princess, I'll fight to the very end!" Cornelia stated

Suddenly out of the forest flew the Lancelot, which landed in front of Cornelia's Gloucester

"Viceroy, I came to help. Are you alright?" Suzaku asked

"The special corps, who authorized you?" Cornelia replied

"The Sub-Viceroy, your highness." Suzaku answered

"Wait, isn't that the Knightmare from…" Was all Kallen could say before Leloucia beat her to the point with, "Indeed, the Z-01 Lancelot."

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, capture Zero. That's an order, eliminate anyone who interferes." Cornelia ordered

"Yes, your highness!" Suzaku acknowledged as the Lancelot charged towards Zero and the Guren

"MK-II, subdue and capture the Lancelot unit and its pilot. I'll take care of Cornelia." Leloucia ordered

"Right." Kallen replied as the Guren charged in and intercepted the Lancelot

As the Lancelot and Guren began their duel, Leloucia jumped onto the back of Cornelia's Gloucester and was about to cut into the cockpit when something else came out of the forest and punched her off of the Knightmare. Recovering in the air, Leloucia drove one of her swords into the canyon wall and turned her attention to the thing that had punched her, which surprised her when she saw it was another Lancelot unit.

"Viceroy, my apologies for the late arrival but we had some trouble launching the Elaine." A mischievous masculine voice said through the Knightmare

_The Z-01S Elaine Unit greatly resembled the Z-01 Lancelot Unit; the only major difference was it blue instead of gold color scheme and the head which sported a single horn pointing upward instead of two horns pointing downwards. Also instead of __Maser Vibration Swords and a VARIS Rifle,__ the Elaine had a__ Maser Vibration Lance and a Custom Type Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher._

"Warrant Officer Summers, perfect timing. Aid Warrant Officer Kururugi and capture Zero. That's an order." Cornelia stated

"Yes, your highness!" Warrant Officer Summers acknowledged as the Elaine charged towards Zero

"Gah, another unit like the Lancelot. I didn't plan for this to happen." Leloucia thought to herself

"Zero, look out." Kallen said as the Guren pulled Leloucia out of the way of the Elaine's Lance

"MK-II execute the escape plan. I'll distract the Lancelot and the Elaine while you get all of our troops to safety." Leloucia instructed

"Are you sure you can handle them both alone?" Kallen asked

"Yes, now go!" Lelouica stated as she jumped down for the Guren's hand before it raced into the forest

"Rai, take the princess back to the base. I'll take care of Zero." Suzaku said

"Right." Rai Summers acknowledged as the Elaine picked up Cornelia's Gloucester

"Catch me if you can, Honorary Britannian!" Leloucia taunted as she used her Landspinners to speed off

"Get back!" Suzaku called out as the Lancelot began to chase after the armored girl

As they race through the forest, Leloucia and the Lancelot finally came out into an open area. As they dueled in the opened, suddenly a girl in a white hat that concealed her face, a dark red shirt, a yellow midriff jacket, a white mini skirt, black leggings, and dark red boots appeared between them.

"Uh, who are? Get out of the way now." Suzaku stated as the Lancelot pointed its VARIS Rifle at the girl

"Sorry, I can't do that." The girl said as she stepped forward and touched the Lancelot's leg

"Uh, what happening. UH…AH…RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Suzaku suddenly screamed through the Lancelot

"I'm sorry, Suzaku." The girl said as she removed her hand from the Lancelot

"Shizuku, why did you come here? I could have handled it." Leloucia said as she removed her helmet

"Oh, stop talking like you would have survived. You needed me and you know it." Shizuku stated

"Okay. Okay. Fine, thanks for saving me. Now…" Was all Leloucia could say before she was interrupted by the Lancelot, which suddenly began to go berserk and began to fire its VARIS Rifle randomly causing debris to fly everywhere. Jumping in front of the witch, Leloucia began to use her swords to deflect the debris from hitting the witch or her own vital organs but due to the sword being shrunken, the blades could not protect Leloucia's arms or legs from being brutally cut up.

"Leloucia, get out of the way. I can heal all of my wounds instantaneously but yours will need time. You can't die yet and you know it. So stop protecting me and just start using me as your shield." Shizuku pleaded

"I can't do that. You're my friend and I can't put any of my friends in danger. So just stand back and let me protect you!" Leloucia stated as she threw the swords at the Lancelot's arm joints, severing the connection and disabling it before falling to her knees

"Leloucia, are you alright?" Shizuku asked as she helped the girl to her legs

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here before the Britannians come to get Suzaku and the Lancelot." Leloucia said as she began to support herself on Shizuku

"Right." Shizuku agreed as they proceed to leave the area

IN A CAVE SEVERAL METERS AWAY

"You didn't have to do this." Leloucia said as Shizuku was dressing her wounds

"Nonsense, if we don't dress them. You'll loss too much blood and die." Shizuku explained

"Fine. By the way, I've been thinking, we should give Kallen back her memories too." Leloucia suggested

"Kallen? Do you insist on getting that bitch's help?" Shizuku replied

"You know as much as I do, we need her help if we're going to accomplish our goal." Leloucia stated

"You're right but that doesn't mean I have to like her." Shizuku replied

"Good." Leloucia said as she dialed Kallen on her phone "…Hello, Kallen… Yeah it's Zero, I need you to come retrieve me…I'm in a cave on the edge of the forest and be careful…Good, I'll be waiting."

"I take it, she's on her way?" Shizuku asked

"Indeed, so be prepared to return her memories to her." Leloucia instructed

"Stop worrying I know what I have to do." Shizuku acknowledged

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Zero, I'm here." Kallen called out as she arrived in the Guren MK-II

"Thanks for coming to retrieve me, Kallen." Leloucia thanked

"Uh, Leloucia! What are you doing here and why are you wearing Zero's armor?" Kallen asked

"Hello Kallen." Shizuku said as she step out from behind Leloucia

"Cecelia, you're here too?" Kallen asked

"Shizuku." Shizuku corrected

"Whatever." Kallen acknowledged

"That's not important right now, you two. What's important is Shizuku has something for you, Kallen." Leloucia stated

"She has something for me, what is it?" Kallen asked

"Oh nothing, just this." Shizuku replied as she proceeded to kiss Kallen lip to lip

As Shizuku pulled away, Kallen stumbled back and began to hold her right arm which suddenly caught on fire then said, "What did you…do to my…mind? "And what did you…do to my…arm…it burns? Gah…AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happening to her?" Leloucia asked

"I'm not sure, this has never happened before with either you or Suzaku." Shizuku explained

"Gah, this hand of mine…" Kallen suddenly muttered

"Huh, Kallen what did you just say?" Shizuku asked as she moved closer to girl

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER, IT SEARING HEAT TELLS ME TO DEFEAT BRITANNIA! NOW TAKE THIS THE DISCRIMINATION, THE VIOLENCE, AND ALL THE INJUSTICE, SHINING KNIGHTMARE CLAW!" Kallen yelled as she grabbed the witch's face with her still flaming right arm

From Kallen's arm, the flames then spread to Shizuku's clothes before she was thrown across the room by half-breed who then collapsed.

"Uh, Shizuku! Kallen! Are you both alright?" Leloucia asked

"Oh, I'm fine." Shizuku stated as she got to her feet, as she stood her burned clothes fell from her body leaving her completely naked

"You were just on fire, how are you okay?" Leloucia asked

"Geass doesn't affect me, remember? And only my clothes caught on fire." Shizuku explained

"Wait are you saying, what Kallen just did was Geass?" Leloucia asked

"I'm not completely sure but you should probably check on her and make sure she okay." Shizuku said

"Right…what the hell, what is this. Shizuku, come look at this now!" Leloucia cried out

"What are you yelling about…and oh my." Shizuku stated as she saw that from the hand to the lower bicep, Kallen's arm was completely encased in a thin skin-like metal and imbedded in the palm of the hand was a red eye-like jewel-like object with a Geass Sigil in it

"Shizuku, what is this? What happen to Kallen's arm?" Leloucia asked

"This has happen once before and I can't believe I was able to make it happen." Shizuku said with a chuckle

"This has happen before? Shizuku, what did you do?" Leloucia asked

"Oh, nothing. Just something from my past. Anyways it should act like a normal Geass for her and she should have full control over it." Shizuku stated

"Good, but what exactly does it do?" Leloucia asked

"Let's see, think of it as a downgraded version of the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger." Shizuku explained

"Uh…where am I…and why does my head hurt so much…" Kallen asked as she suddenly began to regain consciousness

"Welcome back to the world, Kallen." Leloucia said

"What, Leloucia what are you…wait my memories they're all here. Everything I remember the Battle for Kyushu, your betrayal, the Damocles, the Zero Requiem and I also remembered you were kill by…Zero. What is happening? Why are we back in this time? Why are you a girl, Lelouch? And why is she naked?" Kallen asked as she pointed to Shizuku

"We're not sure what's happening. I'm not sure why I'm a girl. And she naked because you burned all of her clothes with that arm of yours." Leloucia explained as she pointed to Kallen's right arm

"Arm? What the hell are you…DAFUQ! What The Hell Happen To My Arm?!" Kallen asked

"About that, when I gave you back you memories I might have accidently given you a Geass…kind off." Shizuku stated

"Oh, I'm sure it was an accident." Kallen said sarcastically as her metal arm ignited again

"Kallen, this isn't the time. We all need to get back to Ashford before we're missed." Leloucia pointed out

"Wait, what are we going to do about this?" Kallen asked as she pointed to her right arm

"Don't worry, I bet we can think of something." Shizuku assured

THE NEXT DAY, AT ASHFORD ACADEMY

"Kallen, I'm glad you're alright. I can't believe you fainted and broke your arm after falling down the stairs. Your okay though, right?" said a group of girls

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine. The doctors said I can get my cast off in a couple of day." Kallen explained in a fake voice as she pointed at a cast wrapped over her right arm from the hand to the lower bicep

"So that's what you and Kallen came up with. It's not perfect but it should do for now." Leloucia stated as she suddenly appeared next to Shizuku

"Indeed." Shizuku replied

"Anyway, we need to talk about business. Head to the Student Counsel Clubhouse, I'm going to go grab Kallen and we'll meet you there." Leloucia said as she proceeded towards Kallen and her friends

"Um, can I help you?" Kallen asked with her fake voice

"I'm sorry to hear that you got injured. But I need your help with some of the events the Student Counsel is planning. So would you mind coming with me?" Leloucia asked as she offered the girl her hand

"Oh, not at all." Kallen replied with her fake voice as she took the Leloucia's hand and followed her towards the Student Counsel Clubhouse

As they walked into the Student Counsel Clubhouse, they found Shizuku, Alice, and Suzaku waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen yelled as she pushed Leloucia out of the way and pointed at Suzaku with her free hand

"I'm here for the same reason you are, Kallen Kozuki." Suzaku replied with a grin

"Wait, how did you know my true name?" Kallen asked astonish

"Suzaku know your name because he's on our side and because he has all of his memories like you do." Shizuku explained

"Uh, fine but don't make me regret my decision." Kallen stated as she lowered her guard slightly

"Noted." Suzaku replied with a cocky smile

"Okay you two, settle down. We need to talk about our next move." Leloucia said

"What's the plan, boss?" Alice asked

"Well, I still need the support of the Six Houses of Kyōto and I just so happen they want to meet with me." Leloucia replied

"Huh, looks like cousin Kaguya really is a fan of Zero. That's kind of convenient don't you think, Kallen?" Suzaku asked with a grin

"Yeah, pretty convenient…so are we going to go meet with them or what?" Kallen asked

"Yes, we will. You, Ohgi, Sancia, Alice, and I will go meet with their representative. Suzaku. Shizuku. You two should stay here and cover for us." Leloucia explained

"Hey Lulu, are you in here…oh, am I interrupting something?" Shirley asked as she suddenly walked into the room

"Not really. Anyways, what did you need Leloucia for?" Suzaku answered

"Oh yeah, Milly wants you to organize these papers by year and class. You don't mind do you?" Shirley replied as she pulled out a stack of papers from her bag

"Not at all." Leloucia said as she took the papers

"Well, I'll get going then." Shirley stuttered as she turned to leave

"Shirley, was there something else you wanted to ask me?" Leloucia asked

"How did you…never mind. Anyways, Lulu do you want to go to concert with me?" Shirley asked as she held out a ticket

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Leloucia stated as she took the ticket

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Shirley said as she happily left the room

"Let's just hope I can make it in time." Leloucia thought to herself

THE NEXT DAY

"Um Zero, what are we waiting here for?" Ohgi asked

"We are waiting for the escort from the Kyōto House." Sancia replied

"The Kyōto House?!" Ohgi asked

"Calm down, Ohgi. Zero explained it to me yesterday, the Six Houses of Kyōto wants to support us but we have to meet with them first." Kallen explained

Suddenly a car drove through the mist and parked next to them. Rolling down the window, the driver said, "Please get in and hurry, my master is waiting."

After Leloucia and the Knight got into the car, they swiftly departed.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"This is taking too long, it's irritating." Alice complained

"Would you chill out, you're acting like a child." Kallen stated

"Got something to say, you dumb bimbo?!" Alice yelled

"What did you just call me, you demented loli?!" Kallen replied

"You want to fight, bitch?!" Alice asked

"Bring it on, Pigtails!" Kallen answered

"Both of you settle down, we'll soon be in the presence of the most powerful and influential people in Japan. We should show them our respect." Leloucia said in a serious commanding tone

"Right." Kallen acknowledged

"Whatever." Alice spat

Suddenly the car pulled to a stop. Get out of the car, the driver proceeded to open the door for Leloucia and the Knight then said, "The master is waiting for you. Please go meet with him immediately."

"We will, thanks for the ride." Sancia thanked with a bow

"Greetings and welcome Zero." An old yet stern voice spoke

Turning around, Leloucia and the Knight found an elderly man sitting on a platform with his face hidden by a curtain.

"Are you the representative from Six Houses of Kyōto?" Sancia asked

"Indeed, I am. I apologize for not showing my face but Zero your face I hidden as well. Unfortunately I cannot allow this, to trust you I must know who you are. Therefore, you will show us your face." The elderly man stated as two Gekka Knightmare units and Tohdoh's soon to be Gekka Command Model, Tsukuyomi suddenly entered the room

"What the meaning of this?!" Alice yelled

"Silence, half-breed. Zero, we are aware that your suit can match the power of a Knightmare Frame. So we've taken the liberty of bringing in our strongest Knightmare to make sure you don't try anything. Now which one of you is Ohgi?" The elderly man asked

"Oh, that me." Ohgi answered

"You will be the one to remove Zero's mask." The elderly man instructed

"Zero…" Was all Ohgi could say before he was interrupted by Leloucia, who said, "Stay your hand Ohgi, I've got this under control."

"Fool, do you really think you can stop all three Knightmares all at once. If I'm correct, your suit only has two Slash Harkens which means you can only stop two of the Knightmares and when you do the third will finish you." The elderly man explained as the Gekka and the Tsukuyomi pointed their swords at Leloucia

"Hahahahahaha! You under estimate me, Taizō Kirihara or should I call you by the name given to you after your betrayal, Lord Kirihara the Traitor." Leloucia laughed

"How do you know that name?" The elderly man, Taizō Kirihara asked

"You don't need to know my sources. Anyways, Alice Now!" Leloucia cried out as she launched her Slash Harkens at the two Gekka, disabling them

"Right. Let's go, The Speed!" Alice declared as she suddenly flash to the top of the Tsukuyomi's cockpit before manually opening it, throwing the pilot out, and taking command of the unit

"Impossible! Why do you seek the destruction of Britannia?" Kirihara asked

"I have my reason and you know them well, Elder One." Leloucia stated as she moved behind the Tsukuyomi and out of the sight of the other Knights before removing her mask

"Uh, you. It's been 8 years, can it really be you?" Kirihara asked in astonishment

"It is, and I appreciate you taking care of us back then. And now I have come to ask for you help once again." Leloucia stated

"Hahahahahaha! So the flower from 8 years ago has finally blossomed. Ohgi!" Kirihara called out

"Yes?" Ohgi replied

"This person is a true enemy of Britannia and must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero and I guarantee if you do, we will support you with intelligence and weaponry." Kirihara stated

"We thank you." Ohgi thanked

"It was good to see you again, Lord Kirihara." Leloucia said

"Wait lass, do you intend to follow the path of blood?" Kirihara muttered

"Indeed, if that's what it takes." Leloucia replied as she pulled her mask back on

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Shirley, I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Leloucia called out as she ran through the rain toward the soaking wet lover-girl

"Uh, what wrong?" Leloucia asked as she saw that the girl was crying

"Lulu, tell me. Zero is supposed to be the good guy, right?" Shirley asked

"What…um, that what he said." Leloucia answered

"Then…then why did he kill my father?" Shirley asked

"What! When? Where? How?" Leloucia asked

"It was during the Battle at Narita, he was buried alive and couldn't breathe." Shirley spoke as she pulled Leloucia into a hug and began sobbing

'Uh, Shirley…" Was all Leloucia could say before she was interrupted by the girl, who said, "Promise me this, Lulu. If you find Zero, kill him. Kill him for me and my father."

"Of course, anything for you." Leloucia lied hugging Shirley even tighter

Hello everyone,

Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, I just been a little preoccupied with other things lately. Anyways an A+ to anyone who can tell me what Kallen's Geass attack is a reference to.


	7. Episode 13 & 14

Chapter 7

PREVIOUSLY ON LELOUCIA OF THE REBELLION

"Lulu, tell me. Zero is supposed to be the good guy, right?" Shirley asked

"What…um, that what he said." Leloucia answered

"Then…then why did he kill my father?" Shirley asked

"What! When? Where? How?" Leloucia asked

"It was during the Battle at Narita, he was buried alive and couldn't breathe." Shirley spoke as she pulled Leloucia into a hug and began sobbing

'Uh, Shirley…" Was all Leloucia could say before she was interrupted by the girl, who said, "Promise me this, Lulu. If you find Zero, kill him. Kill him for me and my father."

"Of course, anything for you." Leloucia lied hugging Shirley even tighter

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

"He was a pure soul, who looked to god in his life and a friend to us all. To his wife, he was a devoted husband. To his child, a loving father. May he rest in peace, forever cradled in the bosom of our lord. Amen." The priest spoke before the men started to bury Joseph Fenette's casket

"NO! Don't bury him again, he's been thought enough already." Mrs. Fenette cried out

"Mom, he's gone already. Please, mom…" Shirley said as she began to comfort her mother

AFTER THE FUNERAL SERVICE

"Shirley, we're sorry for your lose." Alice apologized

"Oh stop, what do you have to apologize for?" Shirley replied

"We feel awful. It's just that when we were all watching hotel jacking on TV, I thought the Black Knights were heroes. The new was handling it all wrong, anyways I was posting online how I thought the Battle at Narita was kind of cool. And I'm sorry." Rivalz apologized with a bow

"Come on, don't be silly. That has nothing to do with this at all. I mean even I was saying Narita was…" Was all Shirley could say before Milly interrupted her with, "Shirley, stop. Seriously, I'm starting to worry about you here. Have you cried yet because if you hold it in, it's just going to be harder for you to later on."

"You don't have to worry. Really, I'm fine. I've cried a lot." Shirley admitted

"Well, anyway I think it time we all headed back everyone. Shirley we'll be waiting for you, in the Student Counsel Clubhouse same as ever." Milly explained as she got a slight nod from the girl

"Come on guys, let's go." Milly instructed as she, Nina, Rivalz, Suzaku, Kallen, and Alice left, leaving Leloucia and Shirley alone

"Shirley, about what you asked me last night?" Leloucia asked

"Oh, that. You don't have to do it if you don't want to but…" Was all Shirley could say before Leloucia interrupted her with, "No, I'll avenge your father but not by killing Zero. If I killed him I'd be no better than him, no I'll avenge your father by making sure you remain happy and stopping Zero by turning this world in a gentler place. I promise this to you now, Shirley Fenette, I'll make sure you live happily in a gentler world."

"Oh, Lulu…" Was all Shirley could say before running off in tears

LATER AT ASHFORD MANOR

"So what do now?" Kallen asked

"If I remember correctly, Mao should be arriving to fuck things up in a couple of day." Shizuku stated as she childishly played with her Cheese-Kun Plushy

"Uh, Mao. Mao Refrain is coming here?" Alice suddenly asked

"Mao Refrain? Who's that, we're talking about Mao Duxinshu." Suzaku replied

"Who's Mao Refrain?" Lelocuia asked

"Mao Refrain is another one of my contract holders and she possesses the Geass, Necromancy." Shizuku started

"And she's one of my sisters from the Britannian Psychosis Team, Irregular like Sancia and Dalque." Alice finished

"What does her Geass, Necromancy do?" Suzaku asked

"Her Geass kind of works like the one Leloucia's mother, Marianne had The Soul. But instead of forcing her dying soul and Geass if necessary onto another, she able to house the dying soul and Geass of others inside of herself and control them at will. She can even force a soul under her control to enter a still living person." Shizuku explained

"But it does have several flaws; for one the housed souls can sometimes take control of her body and her Geass to use as their own. And unlike me, Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque, Mao's Geass is unstable and is unpredictable." Alice added

Suddenly Leloucia's phone began to ring, pulling it out she answered it, "Hello? Producer of Hi-TV? What do you want with me, Mr. Ried? Kyōto and JLF, what about them? Interesting, we'll see what we can do."

"Diethard Ried and JLF? It can't be, Leloucia this is the mission Shirley discovers your identity. But this time, you won't be able to make her forget this time." Shizuku stated

"I know, but this needs to be done. We need to avenge the Japanese Liberation Front after their ship and their commander are eradicated by a Sakuradite explosion." Leloucia said maliciously

Suddenly two phones began to ring, reaching into their pockets Suzaku and Kallen pulled out their phones then answered them.

"Hello?(Both) Ohgi, what do you need?(Kallen) Oh hey, Lloyd. Need something?(Suzaku) Oh, Zero wants us to meet him at Port Yokosuka.(Kallen) What, the Viceroy wants me to meet her at Port Yokosuka?(Suzaku) Right, see you there. Later, Ohgi.(Kallen) Alright, be there soon. Thanks, Lloyd." Suzaku and Kallen said as they talked on their phones

"So everything's been setup then?" Leloucia asked as Suzaku and Kallen both hung up their phones

"The Knights are ready whenever you are." Kallen acknowledged

"And Cornelia and the Military are ready to tear the JLF a new one." Suzaku stated

THAT NIGHT AT PORT YOKOSUKA

"Uh, wait as second, Zero. I know this is a request from Kyoto, I think we could definitely handle it and I'm pretty sure the JLF would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil but…" Was all Ohgi could say before he was interrupted by Leloucia, who said, "You're the one who brought this to my attention, Diethard Ried wasn't it."

"That's right, it's an honor that you would meet with me, Zero." Diethard stated

"I assume Cornelia will using the Portman units to attack the JLF, is that correct?" Leloucia asked

"That's correct." Diethard replied

"And let me guess, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords won't make it in time, right?" Leloucia asked

"That's also correct." Diethard replied

"Which means, we should help the JLF escape instead of going after Cornelia." Ohgi stated

"Ohgi, who are we?" Leloucia asked

"We're the Black Knights, sir." Ohgi answered

"Which means we have but one task, to defeat Cornelia and rescue the JLF. Tonight we finish what we started at Narita." Leloucia explained

"What are our chances?" Ohgi asked

"Do you even need to ask?" Leloucia replied

"Understood." Ohgi acknowledged

"Then begin preparations then move out. Also Irregular Agents, Marigold and Marisa come with me. I have something for you two to do." Leloucia ordered

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Master Zero, we're finished the task you asked us to do." Lucretia reported silently

"Good, then let's begin." Leloucia replied

INSIDE OF THE KNIGHTMARE TRANSPORT CARRIER

"It looks like it has begun. Zero, you want to move out or what?" Ohgi asked as he watched the JLF ship as it began be bombarded by the Britannian forces

"We have to hold. If we go now, we'll be killed alongside the JLF." Leloucia explained

"Zero, the JLF has begun to move and the enemy Portmans have begun boarding their ship. If we don't deploy now, it'll be too late." Ohgi stated

Suddenly the JLF ship and the Britannian Portmans aboard it exploded in a flash of bright pink light.

"Uh, what the hell?" Was all Ohgi could say before he was interrupted by Leloucia, who said, "See the JLF decided to use the liquid Sakuradite to take the Britannians with them. We going to charge Cornelia now, if you want to avenge the JLF then capture Cornelia and destroy anything that gets in your way."

"Right!" The Black Knight acknowledged

As they rushed through the water, the Knight's Transport Carrier flew out of the water and rammed a squad of enemy Sutherlands. Opening the hatch of the carrier, Leloucia jumped out and said, "Knock the Knightmares into the water before their pilots can mount them. MK-II and Saber, you two are with me."

Racing into the ship hanger Cornelia and her Knights were in, MK-II and Saber rammed her Gloucester through the wall of the hanger.

"Cowards, I haven't even powered on." Cornelia said

"Have you forgotten, what I have told you back at Narita? This is a battle, there is only one way to fight and that to fight to win!" Leloucia reinstated as she jumped on top of the Gloucester's cockpit

"Do you really think you can best me in Knightmare combat?" Cornelia asked as she was about to have her Gloucester shake Leloucia off but was suddenly wrapped up by the MK-II's Slash Harken then pinned to a storage container by Saber's swords

"I'll rip open you cockpit and drag you out!" Leloucia stated as she grabbed the top of the Gloucester's cockpit, when suddenly she was punched off by a fist covered in green shield energy and sent flying

"Viceroy, we came to help. Are you alright?" Suzaku asked as the Lancelot pulled the swords out of Cornelia's Gloucester while the Elaine freed it from the MK-II's Slash Harken

SEVERAL METERS AWAY

"Gah, what happen?" Leloucia thought as regain consciousness before pulled herself out of the storage container she had just crashed into

"You!" A shocked feminine voice screamed

"It can't be!" A stern feminine voice added

Looking in the direction of the screams, Leloucia saw Shirley and Villetta staring her. Suddenly a crack appeared on the right side of Leloucia's masked before shattering completely, revealing the right side of her face to the two women.

"Uh, Lulu is that you? It's not possible, why are you wearing Zero's armor? What in the hell is going on?" Shirley screamed

"I'll tell you what going on. We've just discover the secret identity of the terrorist master mind, Zero. Which means we'll be heroes if we bring her in?" Villetta explained as she pulled out a weird looking tube-like object with a pin stuck in the top.

Pulling the pin out, Villetta then threw the object at Leloucia. When the object made contact with her chestplate, it exploded into a cloud of smoke before Leloucia fell to the ground.

"Huh, that was surprisingly easy and don't worry, that was just a concussion grenade. Let's get this back to the higher ups then we can start enjoying the easy life." Villetta stated as she proceeded to pick Leloucia up

"No! Stop it, right now!" Shirley yelled as she pointed a gun at Villetta

"Uh, where did you…that my gun, give that back to me!" Villetta demanded as she notice her gun was now missing

"I said back off!" Shirley yelled as her finger began to tremble on the trigger of the gun

"Now, let's calm down and review the facts: One, this girl is Zero and an enemy of Britannia. Two, she's killed a countless number of Britannians and aided a countless number of Elevens. And three, she's the one who killed your father. So I ask you, think about what you're doing." Villetta explained as she placed Leloucia back on the ground

"I…I…I'M SORRY!" Shirley yelled as she pulled the trigger

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"What the, what happen…gah, and what hit me." Leloucia though as she held her head and covered the exposed parts of her face

"Are you alright?" a sarcastic voice asked

"Uh, Shizuku? What are you doing here?" Leloucia asked

"I think the better question is what happened to you? You were unconscious and half of your mask is broken. Don't tell me, Shirley saw your face." Shizuku replied

"I hate to say, she did along with Villetta." Leloucia stated

"So what do we do now?" Shizuku asked

"We find Shirley before Mao does, that's what we'll do." Leloucia answered

THE NEXT DAY, ON THE TRAIN TO NARITA

"Thanks Sayako, I'll try to get back as soon as possible." Leloucia said as she talked on her phone

"So what's the plan, boss? How are we going to find Shirley?" Alice asked

"I know where she's going however there may be a chance Mao is already there. It that's so then, he can't see Shizuku so we're going to split up; I'll head to the Narita Memorial Sight, you and Shizuku get as far away from it as possible. Sound like a plan?" Leloucia explained

"You want me to babysit the witch. Uh, fine. Whatever." Alice groaned

AT THE NARITA MEMORIAL SIGHT

Running up the stair to the top of the memorial, Leloucia found a man with silver hair, a pale overcoat and cape-like poncho, black pants, brown gloves and boots, and pair of indigo headphones visor.

As Leloucia approached, the man greeted her with, "Well. Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the masked knight come to save the princess. Except there's one problem, the princess isn't here."

"Uh, Mao Duxinshu." Leloucia stated

"Oh, you know who I am. Well then we can just skip introduction, Ms. Lamperouge. Now let's get down to business, you want Shirley, don't you?" Mao Duxinshu asked

"That's right but let me guess, you won't let me see her unless I beat you in a game of chess?" Leloucia replied

"Oh, interesting. What a nice and accurate guess. Yes, if you want the girl back, you have to beat me in a game of chess. Come along then let's get somewhere more scenic." Mao Duxinshu said as he lead them towards the mountain tram

ON THE MOUTAIN TRAM

"This chess game is going rather differently from our last, I wonder if he can still read my mind?" Leloucia thought as she took a seventh piece from Duxinshu

"Just so you know, I've never played this game before." Mao Duxinshu stated

"I can see that but why put Shirley on the line in a game you can't win?" Leloucia asked sarcastically

"Before I answer your question, I have a question for you." Mao Duxinshu said

"Alright then, ask away." Leloucia replied

"C.C. is that you?" Mao Duxinshu asked

"Huh, he asking if I'm Shizuku. Interesting, so he really can't read my mind anymore. Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Leloucia thought

"Well, are you CC or not?" Mao Duxinshu asked

"Sorry, but I'm not Cecilia Shizuku." Leloucia answered as a mischievous smile formed on her face

"Cecilia Shizuku? Who in the world are you…wait, she told you her real name didn't she? Why did she tell you and not me also why can't I read your mind?" Mao Duxinshu asked psychotically

"She told me her real name because she trusts me to fulfill her one true wish. And reason your Geass can't read my mind is because my Geass protects me from being effect by the Geass of others, Shizuku gave me this power because she chose me to be her champion." Leloucia explained as she took another one of Duxinshu's pieces

"Why you, I'm Suppose To Be Shizuku's Champion. Not You, Me." Mao Duxinshu yelled as he was about to pull something out of his pocket when the tram jerk to a stop knocking over the remaining chess pieces

"Uh, we're here. Oh well, looks like our game is over." Mao Duxinshu said as he suddenly changed moods

As they got off the train, Duxinshu and Leloucia were greeted by a soothing yet mischievous which said, "Duxinshu, you're back and you brought the girl too. Good, Shirley and I were just having a heart to heart girl talk. Anyways, shall we proceed with your plan?"

"Indeed, Shirley dear. Can you come here for a moment, I brought you someone you might want to see." Mao Duxinshu called out

"Mao, you brought Lulu here? Why?" Shirley asked as she came out of the shadows along with a girl with silvery blue hair clad in a black tank top, matching military trousers, a red jacket with black cuffs, and a black eyepatch

"So you could get revenge for your father's murder. Refrain give her the gun." Mao Duxinshu ordered

Reaching into her packet, the girl, Refrain pulled out a gun and handed it to Shirley.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do with this?" Shirley asked

"Simple, do as I do." Mao Duxinshu instructed as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Leloucia

"Mao, why are you doing this?" Leloucia asked

"Okay Shirley, what will it be? Do you want to shoot your father's murderer or would you rather if I shot her for you?" Mao Duxinshu asked as he ignored Leloucia and continued to aim his gun at her

"Shirley please, think about what you are doing. If you kill her you'd be no better than she is. What would your father think or say if he was here?" Mao Refrain asked

"What would my father think or say…my father…uh…LULU, GET DOWN!" Shirley yelled as she aimed her gun at Duxinshu and fired

"Refrain, you bitch. Do you really think I was unaware of what you were planning? Now die alongside those two." Mao Duxinshu stated as he dodged Shirley's bullet then aimed his gun at Refrain and fired

"GET BACK!" Leloucia cried as she active her Geass and was about to jump in front of Refrain when Shirley beat her to it

"Lulu…Mao…I'm…sorry…" Shirley muttered as the bullet enter her and she fell to the ground

"Shirley, no." Mao Refrain cried as she pulled the now bleeding girl into her arms

"MAO, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Leloucia roared as he fired her Slash Harkens at Duxinshu

"Screw this, I'm out." Mao Duxinshu said as jumped back into the tram and departed with only a deep cut on one of his arm made by the Slash Harkens

Throwing off her helmet, Leloucia kneeled down next to Refrain and asked, "How is she?"

"The bullet pierced her heart, she doesn't have long. So I have a favor to ask you." Mao Refrain stated

"A favor, what is it?" Leloucia asked

"Whatever happens next, you mustn't try to stop me." Mao Refrain said

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Leloucia asked

"Just this!" Mao Refrain stated as she removed her eyepatch and kissed Shirley lip to lip, as their embrace deepen a beam of blinding red light began to emanate from their lips

"Uh, Shirley! Mao!" Leloucia called out as she held her arm over her eyes

AT THE NARITA MEMORIAL SIGHT

"Shirley, it's time to go." Leloucia said as he approached her with Alice and Shizuku

"Alright then, let's get going. And Lulu, starting today Shirley Fenette you once knew is dead along with Mao Refrain." Shirley stated

"We lost a dear friend today. But no matter, we must move on." Shizuku told her

"I understand." Shirley replied as she held her new hands over her new heart

"Anyways, let's get going. It's freaking cold out here." Alice complained as they started towards the train station


	8. Episode 15 & 16

Chapter 8

THE NEXT MORNING – ASHFORD ACADEMY

"Attention students, from today onward Shirley Fenette will no longer be attending Ashford Academy. And also starting today another new student will be joining us in her place. Now let's quiet down, so that she can introduce herself." The teacher announced

"Thank you, ma'am. Greetings everyone, I'm Susie Janus. It's nice to meet all of you." Shirley introduced after walking into the room with a medical eyepatch over her left eye and clad in a male Ashford Academy uniform which was a couple sizes too big for her

"Thanks you, Ms. Janus. Now please take your seats, it is the empty one in the back there on the other side of Ms. Lamperouge." The teacher stated pointing to the empty seat next to Leloucia

As Shirley proceeded to take her seats, the students began to whisper, "What's with all these new students lately? What do you think happened to Shirley? I don't know what do think of the new girl? I'm not quite sure, why is she wearing an eyepatch and the guy's uniform? I don't know but doesn't she look a bit young to be in this class?"

"Hello there, I'm Susie Janus. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lamperouge." Shirley greeted Leloucia

"Oh, I'm Leloucia Lamperouge and the pleasure is all mine." Leloucia replied

"I guess I'm going to be sitting next to you from now on." Shirley stated

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Leloucia agreed

"Back off, Shorty. She's mine." Shizuku declared as she pulled Leloucia into a forced hug

"Noted." Shirley said with a fake smile

AFTER CLASS - ASHFORD ACADEMY ROOFTOP

"So what's the plan, boss? How are we going to deal with Mao?" Alice asked

"Easy, we make him walk into his own trap." Leloucia stated

"We make him walk into his own trap? What do you mean?" Kallen asked

"What I mean is he wants Shizuku. So he going to trick her to brake off her connections with me and go to Clovisland to meet him alone. What we're going to do is interrupt this little meeting and kill Mao. But I'm going to do it correctly this time and make sure he never returns." Leloucia explained as she began to clench her fists

"Calm down, sweety. We can't move this plan forward until Mao calls in three days." Shizuku stated as she began to cling to Leloucia

"Besides how will you get near him to kill him? Won't he be able to read your mind once you get into a certain distance of him?" Shirley asked as she suddenly appeared next to Suzaku

"That's true and…GAH?! Susie, where did you come from? You didn't hear anything we said, did you?" Suzaku asked as he was suddenly surprised by the girl standing next to him

"Oh, I heard everything and I want to help." Shirley stated with a determined smile

"Susie, you nice and all but you know way too much. So, I'm sorry but you going to have to die." Kallen said in her normal intimidating voice as she was about to unwrap her Knightmare Claw but was stop by Leloucia, who said, "That won't be necessary, Kallen. This is Shirley."

"This is Shirley, are you sure?" Suzaku asked

"Indeed, Susie Janus and Shirley Fenette are one and the same." Alice answered

"Really, do you really expect me to believe this kid is Shirley?" Kallen asked as she lifted Shirley off the ground by the collar of her Ashford Academy jacket

"Of course, Ms. Kozuki. What will make you believe me, huh? Do you want me to tell you about the Battle of Kyushu, the Special Administrative Zone Massacre, or how about the Black Rebellion?" Shirley asked as she slipped out of the oversize Ashford Academy jacket revealing the black sleeveless top she was wearing underneath

"Uh, wait. Don't tell me, she had her memories back too?" Kallen asked

"Of course. She has all of her memories up to the point of her death and more." Shizuku stated with a mischievous smile

"More? What are you talking about?" Suzaku asked

"She also has the memories of a child soldier from a certain Britannian Psychosis Team." Leloucia replied as she began to elbow Alice

"Yeah, she now has all of Mao Refrain's memories. All of Mao's knowledge, combat expertise, and even her Geass now belong to Shirley Fenette…I mean Susie Janus." Alice explained

"I guess that also explains why you're so short." Kallen teased as she began to pat the smaller girl on the head insultingly

"You got something to say or are you just trying to pick a fight, you stupid harlot?" Shirley asked in an unusually stoic voice before she grabbed the taller girl's hand

"Gah, you not Shirley! Who are you?" Kallen asked as she forcibly pulled her arm away

"Sorry, it looked to me like you guys were having fun so I couldn't resist resurfacing for a while." The smaller girl laughed as she moved her eyepatch from the left eye to the right revealing the Geass concealed underneath

"Uh, it can't be…Refain is that you?" Alice asked with an obvious hint of astonishment before pulling a pocket knife from out of nowhere

"Hahahaha, it nice to see you again, Alice. How long has it been since we've last talk?" Refain asked as she failed to hide her sarcastic chuckling behind her words

"It's been mouths since you betray the unit and tried to kill us. So forgive me if I don't act all that friendly." Alice growled as she suddenly flash next to Refrain and held her knife to the girl's neck

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Refrain suggested

"Why shouldn't I?" Alice asked

"Because, Shirley Fenette…I mean Susie Janus is still owns this body. If you kill me, you kill her." Refrain explained

"Alice, stand down." Leloucia ordered

"Gah, fine." Alice growled as she withdrew her knife

"So then boss, what's the plan? How are we going to deal with Duxinshu?" Refrain asked

"There is no plan, because we're going to do nothing. If my memory serves me well then Mao will seal his own fate. But what do you think Refrain, did Mao tell you anything before you betrayed him?" Leloucia asked

"To be honest nothing important, all he ever talked about was some lost girlfriend or something. What was her name again, CC was it?" Refrain replied

"C.C. to be more precise and no, I was not his girlfriend. He was just one of my former contract holders but now he just some crazy guy, who won't stop stalking me." Shizuku replied before shivering in disgust

"Oh, so you're the one he keeps talking about. I actually feel sorry for you, Bitch-Witch. Anyways I feel tired; you better take care of Shirley while I'm gone or else." Refrain said as she moved her eyepatch from the right eye to the left before suddenly collapsing into Kallen's unbandaged arm

"Um, that was kind of weird. Are you sure we can trust her, Boss?" Alice asked as she began to eye the now sleeping girl

"Yes, she's essential for future." Leloucia answered simply

3 DAYS LATER – ASHFORD MANOR

"It's been a long time since we had someone over. It's nice having you and your sisters here, Alice." Nunnally said

"Shizuku had something important to talk to them about, so I called them over for her however she'll need some time get ready." Leloucia explained as she set cups of tea in front of each of the sisters then handing Nunnally hers before leaving the room

"If you say so, Ms. Lamperouge." Lucretia muttered before taking her cup and began to slowly sip her tea

"Gah, I'm bored. What do you guys do for fun around here?" Dalque asked rudely after downing her cup of tea in a single gulp

"Dalque! What have I told you about minding you manners or do I have to assign you more laps?" Sancia stated before taking a sip of her tea

"Both of you quit it! We're supposed to be Nunnally and Leloucia's guest, so why don't you start acting like before I make you." Alice ordered

"Uh, please don't fight." Nunnally begged as sensed the rising tension

"Oh, you guys are already here?" Shizuku groaned as she slowly walked into the room in only her uniform shirt and panties before noticed the sisters

"Well as long as you're here, I might as well get it over with. Sancia. Lucretia. You two come with me." Shizuku said before slowly walking back out of the room followed by the two sisters

As they walked, Sancia suddenly asked, "Mistress Shizuku, what's this important matter you needed to speak with us about?"

"I'll leave Leloucia to explain that…" Shizuku said before they all proceeded into hers and Leloucia's room

"Ah, Shizuku. You're finally back with Sancia and Lucretia." Leloucia thanked

"If you have nothing else for me to do then I'll just go back to sleep." Shizuku groaned as she fell onto hers and Leloucia's bed

"Mistress Leloucia, what's this important matter you needed to speak with us about?" Lucretia asked as she stepped out from behind Sancia

"Well then I'll just get straight to the point, someone is stalking Shizuku." Leloucia stated

"Someone is stalking Mistress Shizuku, what is so bad about that?" Sancia asked

"There is two thing wrong about it; One, this guy is chronic insane. And two, he's convicted himself the he's my champion." Shizuku whined as from under her pillow

"He's a roadblock that is currently in way of our plans." Leloucia clarified

"Okay, but what do you need us for?" Lucretia asked

"Later tonight, this stalker is going to call Shizuku to meet him a Clovisland alone. Which she will agree to however instead of going alone, Shizuku and I will meet the stalker together. Now this is where you two come in, this guy's Geass allows him to read the minds of anyone within a 500 meter radius, so you two will be posted on top of Tokyo Tower with a sniper rifle and a trajectory scope. While Shizuku and I distract the target, I'm going to need you to take him out also you have permission to use your Geass if necessary. That is all." Leloucia explained

"Isn't it a bit of overkill to use a sniper rifle on a stalker?" Sancia asked

"No. He's a little more than a stalker, his Geass makes him a threat. If he is not dealt with immediately then he will be the downfall of our plan for a gentler world." Leloucia replied

"Okay, if you're sure." Lucretia agreed silently

"Good, you have your orders. Now go prepare." Leloucia instructed

"As you wish, Mistress Leloucia." Sancia acknowledged before leaving with Lucretia

"Are you sure, they will be up to the task? This is important." Shizuku reiterated

"Of course. You should know better than anyone, that their Geass are perfect for this task." Leloucia replied

"I guess you're right. By the way, it almost time. We should get ready." Shizuku suggested

"Agreed." Leloucia agreed

LATER THAT NIGHT – JUST OUTSIDE OF ASHFORD MANOR

"Any minute now, Mao should call. 3. 2. 1. What do you want, Mao?" Leloucia said after she suddenly answered her phone right as it was about to ring then set it to speaker phone

"Hey, how did you do that? Never mind, is C.C. there?" Mao asked

"I'm right here, Mao and the name is Cecelia Shizuku!" Shizuku replied as she took the phone from Leloucia

"Alright then C.C., I'll get straight to the point. I would like to make you an offer you can't resist." Mao started

"Let me guess, if I cut off my contract with Leloucia then you'll take me away from this country's war?" Shizuku asked

"Hey, how did you do know that? Never mind, so C.C. what do you think?" Mao asked

After getting an approving nod from Leloucia, Shizuku replied with, "Very well then, where would you like for me to meet you?" Shizuku replied

"Meet me at Clovisland in half an hour and make sure you come alone." Mao answered

"Very well then." Shizuku breathed before hanging up the phone and throwing it back to Leloucia

"Good, Mao just backed himself into a corner. Now let's tighten the noose! Hello Irregular Agents, Scarlet and Marisa are you in position? Good to hear, camp there until I give you the signal then neutralize the target, understood. Alright then, shall we get going now?" Leloucia asked after quickly calling Sancia and Lucretia

"Sure, but let me get dressed first." Shizuku replied as she removed her uniform shirt before pulling on a pair of black pantyhose, a lavender fur-collared dress, white arm-length gloves, and matching white thigh-high boots

CLOVISLAND

"Well, this place looks as stupid as it did last time. Mao better hurry, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." Shizuku thought as she stood in the middle of the abandoned amusement park

"Hello my princess, your mind is so quiet. It's the only one I can't read, you really are the best there is." Mao commented as the amusement park suddenly lit up

"As childish as I remember aren't you, Mao?" Leloucia declared as she walked out from behind the broadcast screen in her Geass armor

"Gah, what are you doing here. C.C., I told you to come alone. I'm the prince who's going to save you, my princess." Mao complained

"You don't understand do you?" Leloucia started

"Understand? What are you talking about?" Mao asked

"You don't honestly think she still cares about you. For instance, she never trusted you enough to tell you her name but she told me. She belongs to me. She cares for me and not you!" Leloucia replied

"NO! She doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't! She was mine long before she met you!" Mao whined

"Hahahaha! Do you really think that's true? Do you even know how old C.C and I are?" Leloucia laughed

"What? What are you saying?" Mao asked

"I'm saying, we're immortal! We've been alive since the age of Joan of Arc's crusade! We are life-partners now and forever! I've even seen all the parts you haven't and I've kept them warm during the blitz for all these years." Leloucia explained with a cheeky yet taunting grin

"Leloucia…DIE!" Mao screamed as he pulled out a chainsaw and charged at Leloucia with it

"Mao…you've lost, now face your death like a man!" Leloucia suggested as she blocked Mao's chainsaw with her Slash Harken before putting her other hand to her neck and slashing it

"What are you talking about, I don't care! She mine now, you hear me?! C.C. is mine and I'm going to be with her for…ever…" Was all Mao could say before a bullet flew threw his chest

"Uh, what…the…hell?" Mao muttered as he fell to his knees

"Are you really surprised that I set up a sniper in a place your Geass couldn't reach? Huh, you really are pathetic. Now let's end this once and for all! Shizuku would you like to do the honors?" Leloucia declared as she picked up Mao's chainsaw before for holding it out for the witch to take

"Of course. Now Mao, allow me to show you how I really feel about you!" Shizuku assured as she revved up the chainsaw

"C.C. don't, please. Look into your heart; you'll know you care from me and not her." Mao begged

"I'm sorry but I don't!" Shizuku stated before forcing the chainsaw into Mao's back

"That takes care of that! Let's get out of here, you hear that Irregular Agents, Scarlet. Marisa. Withdraw from your position." Leloucia instructed before picking up the witch and using her Landspinners to retreat from the amusement park

THE NEXT DAY – AT THE AIRPORT

"…Yes, that right. The training for the post refit Gurren MK-II is proceeding surprisingly ahead of schedule. Kyoto and the Militarized Zone of India have finally come to terms, so we're just waiting for Rakshata and her team to arrive. And the organization change over to a cell-based structure is now 92% complete. The members have now been ranked into 14 tiers, as you directed we infiltrated all Britannian warehouses. Within the Kanto Block, combat personnel have been dispersed into 564 separate locations. 32 of our positions have been uncovered but 11 of them were dummies however 47 members have been captured. Classified information have been firewalled above class 8 members, the Britannians aren't getting anything from us. And now that we have the unreserved support of the Kyoto Group, we're seeing no more cases of citizens tipping off the authorities. On that list of Britannian supporters, yes it the group you made arrangements with…oh and we're still looking for information on Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords." Diethard explained

"Understood, Zero would like you to continue with your work." Shizuku acknowledged before hanging up the phone

"Is everything going according to plan?" Leloucia asked

"Yes, but are you sure you want me to be the messenger?" Shizuku replied

"Of course, you know better than anyone what needs to be done. Don't worry; I had Sayoko get you a proper passport. So everything should be fine." Leloucia assured

"Then I should be all set." Shizuku acknowledged before departing towards her plane

THE VERY NEXT DAY – AT ASHFORD ACADEMY

"Hey, Leloucia!" Suzaku called as he approached the girl

"Huh, need something?" Leloucia asked

"You know they're going to hold you and Shizuku back if you two don't start coming to class." Suzaku stated

"I could say the same thing to you." Leloucia countered

"Well, I have work to do. So what excuse?" Suzaku said back

"Hahahaha, funny. You should stop by for dinner tonight, we took care of Mao so no one going to kidnap Nunnally this time around. Besides, she misses you." Leloucia muttered

"Good to hear, if you're sure it okay I don't want to be a bother…GAH!" Suzaku grunted as Rivalz slid to a stop two inches in front of him

"LELOUCIA!" Rivalz cried out

"Uh, what wrong? Are you here because of that rumor about how Milly's on a blind date today?" Leloucia asked

"Yeah, how did you kno…WAIT! It's today? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Rivalz replied

"Because, it would have made you cry and before you say anything, boys do cry." Leloucia answered

"Hey, calm down and stop giving us your emo routine. Besides I didn't know either." Suzaku lied

"Yeah, he's right. You should cool down a bit, anywho Suzaku and I were just discussing dinner plans. So are we still on for tonight?" Leloucia agreed

"Sure." Suzaku replied

"Wait, you two are going to have dinner tonight? Together? Alone?" Rivalz ask spontaneously

"Yes. Yes. And no, Nunnally, Alice, and Shizuku will also be joining us." Leloucia explained before running towards Ashford Manor

"Hey, what about class?" Suzaku called out

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go tell Nunnally." Leloucia called back

ASHFORD MANOR

"Nunnally, Suzaku's gonna…uh, Nunnally?" Leloucia asked as she saw that her sisters was absent before noticing a photo and a voice recorder on the table surrounded by an origami bear, an origami butterfly, an origami lizard, an origami shark, and an origami rat

"Uh, no. No. No. No. That's impossible, Mao is dead. He couldn't have taken her…wait a minute, this is different. If I remember correctly, there should only be a picture here surrounded by the origami figure but there's a voice recorder too. I wonder." Leloucia thought as she slowly approached the picture and voice recorder

"I knew it, this is different. Susie…no Refrain, why are you doing this?" Leloucia muttered as she noticed the silvery blue haired girl standing next to Nunnally in the picture before clicking play on the voice recorder

"Hello, Leloucia. If you're listening to this then you've just discovered the little trial set up I made for you. I'm going to be blunt, if you want your sister back then you will have to complete one of the five trials I have set up for you. Each animal have coordinates fold in them, to the location where your trial will begin. After you complete the trial, you will be given the code to disable triple-plated motion-sensitive bomb that's currently attached to your sister. Come to Ashford's Water Circulation System and defuse the bomb. Make your choice, pick your punishment, and see if you can save the one you love." Refrain's recording explained before ending completely

"Gah, fine. I'll play your game, Refrain." Leloucia silently agreed before hastily unfolding all of the origami figures

"Trial One - The Bear: Are You Prepared To Show Your Courage In Order To Save The One You Love? (Ashford Academy Courtyard)

Trial Two - The Butterfly: Are You Prepared To Suffer To Save The One You Love? (Ashford Academy Rooftop)

Trial Three - The Lizard: Are You Prepared To Make A Sacrifice What Is Yours To Save The One You Love? (Ashford Academy Swimming Pool)

Trial Four - The Shark: Are You Prepared To Hurt Someone Close To You To Save The One You Love? (Ashford Academy Locker Room)

Trial Five - The Rat: Are You Prepared To Give Your Life To Save That Of The One You Love? (Ashford Academy Clocktower Church)

What am I going to do, I can't die yet so I can't the fifth trial. I don't want to hurt someone close to me nor do I want to sacrifice anything, not time so the third and fourth trial is out too. And I can't use my Geass, not here so that remove the first trial. So that only leaves the second, the school rooftop..." Leloucia decided before running towards the school while dialing Suzaku on her phone

"Suzaku, there's a problem." Leloucia stated

"What is it, bro?" Suzaku asked

"It Susie, she kidnapped Nunnally." Leloucia answered

"Susie? You mean Shirley, impossible. She would never do such a thing." Suzaku replied

"I know she wouldn't but Refrain would…the point is she strapped a bomb to Nunnally, she currently being held in the underground water circulation system. I need you to go there and make sure she's alright. And whatever you do, don't move her. If you do, the bomb will go off. I'm going to go get the deactivation code for the bomb and meet up with you as soon as I can." Leloucia explained

"Right." Suzaku acknowledged before hanging up

"Alright then, let's go get this code." Leloucia thought as she continued towards the school

ASHFORD ACADEMY ROOFTOP

"Finally, I made it…uh, who this." Leloucia mutter as she finally got to the rooftop to find a girl with shoulder-length brown hair with what look to be a white maid's hat in a female Ashford Academy uniform and a white mask with black eyes holding a voice recorder

Approaching the girl, Leloucia asked, "Are you the one who suppose to administer this trial?"

Nodding the girl then clicked play on the voice recorder.

"I see you picked the second trial – The Butterfly. Are you truly prepared to suffer to save the one you love? If not, you may walk away and chose another trial." Refrain's recording suggested before the girl paused it

"No, this is the one I picked so I'm going through with it. So continue the recording." Leloucia declared as she got an approving nod from the girl before she restarted the recording

"I see that you are prepared to suffer. Here is your trial: First, strip off all of your clothes and give them to my associate. Do not worry; they will be return to you after the trial is done." Refrain's recording began before the girl paused it again and held out her hands

"Gah, my clothes but…uh, fine." Leloucia spat before removing all of her clothes, folding them, and handing them to the girl

"Now to receive the code, you must travel from here to the gate of the school. There you will meet up with my associate, once you reach her you complete the trial and she will relinquish the code to you. Now go." Refrain's recording finished before ending completely then without warning, the masked girl then back flipped off of the building with Leloucia's clothes and phone

"Ah…uh, what did I just get myself into?" Leloucia thought as she began to analyze her situation

"Okay, I'm on top of the main building. Once I get outside, it should be a straight shot to the main gate. However after that, I'll have to back track back to Student Council Clubhouse. I guess is should stop wasting time and get going." Leloucia thought before covering her problem areas with her hands and beginning down the stairs

As she ran, Leloucia began to blush profusely as she tried to tune out her classmates and prepared herself for the sharp turns she needed to take in order to keep her momentum. As she exited the main building and raced full speed towards the gate, she suddenly tripped over her feet. As she was about to land face first into ground, Leloucia was suddenly caught by the masked girl.

"Uh, you…so, did I complete the trial?" Leloucia asked as she tried to hide her blushing face and her problem areas

Nodding, the masked girl pulled out an upload drive and handed it to the girl then gently setting the girl on the ground before starting to walk away.

"Hey! What about my clothes?" Leloucia asked as she grabbed the girl's shoulder before feeling a jolt of static

"Gah…uh, what the…huh, Lady Leloucia? What…what am I doing here? What am I wearing? And what happen to your clothes, my lady?" Sayoko asked as she removed her masked to reveal her slightly confused face

"Sayoko! What are doing here? Did you…did you help Susie kidnap Nunnally?" Leloucia asked

"Kidnap…Lady Nunnally, I would never! Now would you be so kind as to explain to me, why we are dress as such?" Sayoko requested

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" Leloucia replied

"No, the last thing I remember was helping Lady Nunnally prepare for her classes then someone snuck up and knocked me unconscious. And the next thing I know, was here with you. My apologies, Lady Leloucia. Please allow me to go find Lady Nunnally." Sayoko requested as she quick rushed away before Leloucia could answer her

"Gah, Sayoko…damn it, she's long gone by now. Now what am I going to do?" Leloucia thought

"Um, hey boss. Whatcha doing out of class and why are you naked?" Alice asked as she suddenly ran up in a green track suit

"Uh, Alice…I was…I'm trying to save Nunnally and I kind of had to remove my clothes to do it." Leloucia managed to mutter as began to blush profusely

"Nunnally's in trouble! Where is she, I'll go save her?" Alice asked with vigorous determination in her eyes

"She's in the underground water circulation system, there's a bomb attached to her but I do have the deactiv…" Was all Leloucia could say before, Alice interrupted her with, "Got it, underground water circulation system. Here I go, The Speed!"

"Uh, I have to learn to speak faster. Might as well, get going if I'm going to catch up with her." Leloucia decided as she started running towards the school's service elevator

UNDERGROUND WATER CIRCULATION SYSTEM

"I don't know how you got in here but I can't let you move Nunnally!" Suzaku declared

"And I told you, I'm here to save Nunnally! Now move and let me save here!" Alice countered before the elevator came to a rather loud stop behind them

As they stared at the door in anticipation, they were surprised to find it was empty. Approaching the door, Alice asked, "Hey, boss is that you?"

"Um, yeah." Leloucia called out

"Did you get the deactivation code for the bomb?" Suzaku asked

"I did." Leloucia replied

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go rescue Nunnally." Suzaku suggested

"Actually, there's kind of a problem…" Leloucia stated

"What kind of problem?" Suzaku replied

"Well…um…" Was all Leloucia could manage before, Alice interrupted her once again with, "She's naked."

"Wait, she's what?" Suzaku asked as he looked to Leloucia with a surprised face

"Alice!" Leloucia screamed in embarrassment

"What? He was going to find out eventually. Anyways, we have to save Nunnally, so I'll take that." Alice stated as she took Suzaku's Ashford Academy Blazer

"Hey, wait! What are you…and you're not listening." Was all Suzaku could say before he notice Alice wasn't listening to him

"Here boss, put this on!" Alice instructed as she threw Suzaku's Ashford Academy Blazer into the elevator

"It's a little short, but it will do." Leloucia said as she walked out of the elevator

"Can we go save Nunnally now?" Suzaku asked as he tried to avoid eye contact with Leloucia

"Sure, let's go." Leloucia agreed as she proceeded into the central water circulation system

"Nunnally, we're here to save you…what the fuck?!" Alice asked as she, Suzaku, and Leloucia walked in on Nunnally, who didn't have bomb visibly attached to her, Nina, who looked nervous as hell, and Refrain, who was laughing silently

"Alice, is that you? You're just in time; Susie, Nina, and I were just having a secret tea party. You should come join us." Nunnally called

"Yeah, come join us!" Refrain declared as she pulled two guns and aimed first at Nunnally then the second at Nina

"Susie, wh...what are you doing?" Nina asked

"If any of you move, we'll be short one Britannian Princess and one Tech Genius!" Refrain taunted as she pushed both the guns into the back of Nunnally's and Nina's heads

"Susie, why are you doing this?" Suzaku asked

"Why, I giving Princess Leloucia the last part of her trial." Refrain replied

"I see now, I'm only allowed to save one of them. This is a test to see which one I care for more! A sister who was betrayed by her nation because of her injuries or the girl who would make us the strongest weapon in existence?" Leloucia stated

"Precisely! Now chose!" Refrained ordered

"Fine I chose…Nina, Grab The Gun!" Leloucia instructed

"O...Okay!" Nina responded as she desperately grabbed Refrain's arm and forced her to released the gun

"What, impossible! Fine, if that's how you wanted then say goodbye to the blind little princess!" Refrain declared as she cocked the gun held behind Nunnally's head

"Alice, GO!" Leloucia ordered

"On It, Boss! THE SPEED!" Alice acknowledged before flashing next to the eyepatch girl before kicked the other gun from her hand then grabbed her arm and began restraining her along with Nina

"Big sister, are you there? What happening?" Nunnally asked after sensing the rising tension

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. How are you, are you alright?" Leloucia asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nunnally answered

"Good. Now then, let's deal with you!" Leloucia stated as she turned her attention towards Refrain

"Hey Leloucia, before you do anything. You should come and look at these first." Suzaku suggested as he held out the guns that Refrain was using

"What is it, Suzaku…uh, what the?" Leloucia gasped as she took the guns from Suzaku and began examining them

"Wh...What wrong?" Nina asked

"These guns, they're empty." Leloucia replied

"Wait, what? Are you telling me, that this bitch was just fucking with us?" Alice asked

"Hahahaha! You finally figured it out, I was just screwing with all of you. No one was in danger, there was never a bomb and there were never any bullets. I just wanted to see how far you would go. Now it's time for me to end this and explain to you why I did all of this. NECROMANCY!" Refrain laughed as she manage to place her hand on Nina's chest before activating her Geass

"Uh, wait! Wh...What going happening…GAH!" Nina screamed before falling limp

"Uh, Nina are you alright? Refrain, What Did You Do?!" Leloucia yelled

"Wait! Just give it a minute." Shirley stopped as she moved her eyepatch from her right eye to her left

"Uh, Shirley? What happen to Refrain, where is she?!" Suzaku asked

"I'm right here, asshole!" Nina said in an unusually stoic voice

"Huh, Nina…No, Refrain. So, is this the power of your Geass?" Leloucia asked

"Indeed! My Geass, Necromancy, allows me house dying soul and Geass of others inside of myself and control them at will. I can even force a soul under my control to enter a still living person as long as they will is weak enough." Refrain explained through Nina's body

"Okay, that we know already but why did you do all this in first place?" Suzaku asked

"Oh yeah, I was bored and I need to see how absorbing Shirley affected by Geass also wanted to see how far you would go for your sister. And as I thought, you're a really gullible bitch when you think your baby sister was in danger." Refrain laughed

"Gah, don't make fun of the boss!" Alice yelled before pulling out her pocket knife before she was stopped by Leloucia, who asked, "Wait Alice, before you do anything. I have to know, if the trial of the butterfly had me run around naked. What would I have had to do in the other trials?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. If you picked the bear, I would force you to fight a Knightmare Frame with just you body and your wits. If you picked the lizard, I would have almost had you raped. If you picked the shark, I would force you to almost drown someone close to you. And if you picked the rat, I would have forced you to drink a fake poison then tell you that it would kill you but leave you with just enough time to save you sister and say goodbye to her." Refrain explained with a rather cheeky smile

"Hey boss, can I kill her now?" Alice asked as she spun her knife in her hand in anticipation

"No, she hasn't done anything wrong yet. Beside we'll probably need her Geass for the future, right Leloucia?" Suzaku replied

"Fuck that, she just tried to kill Nunnally and the nerd girl!" Alice retorted

"Fuck nothing, the guns were empty! She wouldn't have been able to kill anyone!" Suzaku countered

"Shut it both of you! For now she live but if she doesn't find a use for her Geass then she's dead. Got that, Refrain?!" Leloucia warned

"You got it, boss!" Refrain acknowledged as she returned her soul back into hers and Shirley's body

"We really should get back upstairs before we're missed." Alice suggested as she began to wheel Nunnally out of the central water circulation system

"Yeah, we also need to get Nina upstairs so she can rest." Suzaku added as he pulled Nina onto his shoulder before following after Alice

"I agree, beside need to head back to Ashford Manor and grab a change of clothes. Running around naked is kind of arousing me and it feels extremely weird." Leloucia stated as she dragged Refrain along as she dizzily stumbled after Suzaku

LATER THAT NIGHT – ASHFORD MANOR

"So sweety, how was your day today? Considering Mao is dead, I'm guessing nothing interesting happened?" Shizuku asked as she stripped off all of her clothes before falling into bed with Leloucia

"Well, you guess wrong. Refrain thought it would be a good idea to use her Geass to stir up some mischief. But somehow all of the bullshit she pulled managed to turn me on, it was weird." Leloucia explained as she began to blush profusely while tried to avoid eye contact with the witch

"Well, maybe I can help you get use to the feeling!" Shizuku assured with a mischievous smile before locking the door, shutting off the lights, and finally jumping on top of Leloucia


End file.
